Break In The Darkness
by OrcaPotter
Summary: The Renee Chronicles: Novel three. It has been 10 years since graduation at Hogwarts, and the wizarding world is in a state of dark times; The only hope lies in the two aurors known as the Potters- and Hermione & Ron as well! Sequel to Hatred's Prisoner
1. Chapters 1-4

A/N: Welcome to the third series of the Renee Chronicles! If you haven't done so, please read Etam Luos and Hatred's Prisoner first. Chapters 1-4 are below, so enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: Everything Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling!  
  
Chapter One: The Letter  
  
  
As he walked down the empty cobblestone street of Diagon Alley, old memmories flashed in Ron Weasley's mind. So many memmories, from so long ago.  
  
He past by the old Apothecary shop, the window dark and full of cobwebbs. The bookshop was closed, the shelves empty and gathering dust. Quality Quidditch Supplies was long gone, old ads hanging by one corner on the muddy front window.  
  
Ron sighed, stopping briefly in front of one of the only stores still open along this once busy commute. Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. He chuckled quietly to himself.  
  
"The world would have to blow up entirely before ol' Ollivander closes his shop." He muttered, shaking his head.  
  
Continuing his way, fog began to block Ron's path. It obscured the windows and doors of the other vacant shops, the only thing he being able to do was watch his step. After a few minute's walk, Ron approached Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. He stopped a momment, smiling as he remembered the last time that he and his friends last sat at a table there, eating Florean Fortescue's famous sundaes. It hardly changed a bit, but the bright cheer that seemed to radiate from it's windows was hardly there, making it feel as if it were missing something. He sighed, pulling up the collar of his coat, and walked closer.  
  
Through the fog, he could make out a feminine figure, sitting with her back turned to him at one of the rusty parlor tables outside the shop. When the fog cleared as he past the shop door, the woman's bushy brown hair was clearly visible. Ron quietly came about her, and the woman was bent over a piece of newspaper, a cup of steaming brew in her left hand. The light from the nearby lamp post reflected off her golden spectacles, and Ron laughed.  
  
"Do you ever stop reading?"  
  
The woman jumped, splashing some tea over her newspaper. She did'nt notice, her face lighting up at the sight of him.  
  
"Ron! There you are,"  
  
"Fashonably late, as always."  
  
She stood up from her chair and hugged him, staying embraced for several minutes.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Hermione." Ron whispered through her hair.  
  
"Oh, Ron... I miss you so much!"  
  
She pulled away, sitting back down and wiping her soaked newspaper with a napkin. Ron pulled out the chair across from her, sinking into it heavily.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, Herm." He blushed slightly.  
  
"No problem, I can always get another copy at work." Hermione waved her hand in a dissmissive manner.  
  
"How is it at the Prophet?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione sighed heavily, taking a long sip from her cup.  
  
"Busy, as usual."  
  
Ron nodded, looking her over. She was just as beautiful as she always had been. Her bushy brown hair, pearly white teeth, hazel brown eyes, and her slender outline had made Ron melt since the day he first met her. Being a childish young boy, he had always denied his love until his fourth year at Hogwarts when Hermione had her eyes set on another boy. In his fifth year, he had admitted his love for her, and she exchanged a mutual feeling.  
  
The only thing different with her in the ten years since Hogwarts was her stressed look. Once full of intelligent vigor, the stress of the past years was clearly visible on her face. She now had to wear glasses, for she had become nearsighted from all the reading she did, straining her eyes. But Ron did'nt care, she was still perfect in every possible way.  
  
Hermione noticed that he was staring at her and blushed slightly, an uncomfortable expression on her face.  
  
"Er..." She shifted in her seat. "Can I order something for you?"  
  
Ron shook his head from his gaze, a puzzled look on his face, then he shook his head no.  
  
"Oh, no... don't bother, I'll get something myself. Be right back."  
He got up quickly from his chair, nearly knocking it down. Hermione suppressed a giggle as she watched him go into the parlor. Shortly after, Ron came walking back out, a steaming cup of tea in his hand. He straightened out his chair and sat back down, staring blankly at the swirling hot liquid. Hermione tried to hide her curious stare, playing absently with her wet newspaper.  
  
"So, how are things at the Ministry?" She asked, casually.  
  
Ron moaned.  
  
"Today's the first day that I'm not off chasing some delirious muggle with missing appendages. I tell ya Hermione, people are just plain parinoid! They can't tell the difference between a wizard and a muggle anymore, just cast spells now and ask later! There can't be a sane wizard or witch left in the country," He looked up at her darkly. "Can't say I blame them though."  
  
Hermione shook her head sadly.  
  
"Things sure have gone downhill," She whispered.  
  
"If it goes downhill any further, we'll be at the bottom in no time." Ron said.  
  
They were quiet a momment, taking sips of their tea and staring off into the fog around them. Hermione sighed loudly.  
  
"How did it happen, Ron? Why did it have to happen? Look at this place! This street used to be filled with witches and wizards, all going about their business. But now," She shook her head, sadly. "Now it's all empty, everyone's gone."  
  
Ron looked off into the distance, pain in his eyes.  
  
"They are still out there,"  
  
Hermione looked at him then stared back down at her cup of tea.  
  
"I know, they're the reason we have'nt fallen yet." She looked back up at him, hope filling her eyes. "Have you heard from them at all?"  
  
Ron shook his head, looking back at her.  
  
"Not since we last spoke. But what about you? I read your article on them not too long ago."  
  
"The last I heard of them they went after a small group of Death Eaters that were patrolling around some rural town." She laughed softly, a small grin on her face. "You know what they say, 'Where Renee Potter is, Harry Potter is close behind'."  
  
Ron laughed quietly.  
  
"Yeah, Renee was always a sucker for dramatic entrances. She comes out first to scare 'em, then ol' Harry pops out to finish the job. All the traitors I collect mutter the same thing. If it were'nt for Harry and Renee, things would actually be a lot worse."  
  
Hermione swirled her cooled tea with her finger, staring off into nothing.  
  
"I miss them, Ron. I miss the old days. I wish I could back in time, when we were all together."  
  
Ron reached across the table, taking her hand.  
  
"We'll all be together again, someday." He whispered. Looking into each other's eyes, Ron's other hand traveled down to his robe pocket. His mind raced with the rehearsed words that he had practiced for ten years. Each time he had encountered an intmate momment with Hermione, he had been close to asking the one question that he wanted to ask her for fifteen years. But something always came up or interrupted him, always stopping him with the fear of being rejected. He found it, the small package that he held with him everyday for seven years in his robe pocket.  
  
"Hermione, I-" Ron began.  
  
Hermione suddenly jumped. Her wrist watch was vibrating madly and the words "NEEDED BADLY AT WORK!" flashed across the watch's face.  
  
"Oh, dear," She muttered, withdrawing her hand from Ron and standing up. "I gotta go."  
  
Ron slumped against his chair, removing his other hand from his pocket.  
  
I failed again! He thought angrily to himself.  
  
Hermione quickly drank what was left of her tea, tossing it magically into the waste bin ten feet away. She rolled up her paper and briskly kissed Ron on his cheek, making him blush.  
  
"Sorry to run off so quick, but when the Prophet calls like that it's important. Drop me an owl as soon as you can, perhaps we can meet again soon."  
  
With a sad smile, Ron watched as Hermione disapparated right in front of him. He stared at the spot where she had been standing for a few momments, before standing up himself. Pushing the chair in, he looked sadly at his surroundings. The fog was unmoving, making it feel like it was the dead of night when it was really mid-morning. He gave Diagon Alley one last, regretful stare, then disapparated himself.  
  
  
Ron apparated nearly on top of one of his co-workers.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" The man barked, running off without a backwards glance.  
  
Shaking his head, Ron walked on down the hall past the offices of those in the Accidental Magic Reversal Department. Wizards and witches dashed in and out of each door, carrying piles of parchment and nodding to him as he walked past. He reached the end of the hall, the door on his right bearing the name "Ronald Weasley; Head of Department" in large gold letters. Turning the knob and stepping inside briskly, nearly missing another employee, he pulled off his coat and hung it on the coat hanger. He straightened out his robes and pulled out his large chair at his desk.  
  
"I'm gone for one hour, and my desk is already covered with paperwork." He muttered to himself, sitting down heavily and assessing his workload. His face fell into his hands, grabbing at his flaming red hair. The business babble that went on outside his door brought him back into focus and he lifted his head to start filling out reports. As he reached over for a quill, his arm knocked into one of the many photographs that decorated his desk. This particular one stopped him in mid-reach, staring at it with newfound sadness.  
  
It was a wizard photograph of Renee and Harry's wedding, five years ago. They were standing there, arm in arm and smiling happily, up at Ron. Ron's own image waved happily beside Harry, for he was best man. The brown haired woman smiling broadly beside Renee was Hermione, she had made her maid of honor. Ron picked up the photo and studied it, the memmories of that day flooding back to him.  
****  
  
"Ron, are you sure that everything is ready?"  
  
"Yes, Harry... for the one hundredth time, yes!"  
  
A twentythree year old Harry was nervously trying to smooth out his wild, jet black hair. Ron, the same age, was trying to pin a carnation to his tuxedo. Harry gave up, and began to pace the room, stopping only to help Ron with his flower.  
  
"Thanks," Ron said, embarrassed.  
  
Harry grunted, then continued his nervous pace.  
  
"Calm down, Harry! You are starting to make me nervous!" Ron sighed.  
  
"I just want everything to go according to plan, I want everything to be perfect!" He squeezed his hands tightly together into fists.  
  
"It's a wedding, Harry, things never go according to plan."  
  
Harry looked at him with a horrifed expression.  
  
"Thank you for making it so much easier, Ron!"  
  
Ron laughed, slapping the groom roughly in the shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry you big git, Renee will love you no matter what. Both of you will end this day as a married couple! Imagine that!"  
  
Harry could'nt help but grin himself.  
  
"I've watied for this day for so long, now it's finally here. Why do I feel so nervous?"  
  
Ron looked at him stupidly.  
  
"It's your wedding, silly... it would'nt be if you were'nt nervous."  
  
Harry nodded, resuming his pace once again. Before long, Sirius Black stuck his head in the room.  
  
"It's time, Harry. You guys are needed outside."  
  
They both nodded, Harry re-checking himself in the mirror.  
  
"You look fine," Ron said, comming up behind him and grinning at Harry through the mirror. "C'mon they're waiting."  
  
Harry did'nt budge.  
  
"Ron, you're my very best friend, you know that?"  
  
Ron sighed, tugging at Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, Harry. I've never had a better friend than you."  
  
Harry turned and grabbed Ron's arm, looking at him seriously.  
  
"You're like a brother to me, the brother that I never had, the closest thing to a family that I've ever known. I would do anything for you and it means the whole world to me that you're my best man. No matter what happens in the future, no matter what destiny has in store for us.... we'll still be best friends forever."  
  
Ron felt tears pushing to come through, then he shook his head.  
  
"Aww c'mon Harry, stop it. You're gonna make me cry!"  
  
Harry laughed, finally walking to leave the room.  
  
"Well, enough mushy stuff... there's a wedding to be had!"  
  
"Please, Harry... it's a wedding, it's nothing but mushy stuff!" Ron teased, chasing after him.  
****  
  
  
"Mr. Weasley! Mail for you!"  
  
The mail carrier was hanging inside Ron's office, waving a handful of letters. Ron muttered annoyed to himself, placing the photograph back down on his desk and got up to take the letters.  
  
"Thanks," He muttered out loud as the mail carrier left the office, slamming the door and making Ron jump. "Stupid kids."  
  
Ron shuffled the envelopes with an exasperated expression.  
  
"Not important... not important... don't want it to be important... junk... oh no, forgot to pay that... not important... not-"  
  
He stopped, mouth gaping, at the last envelope in his hand. He had only seen this type of envelope a handful of times before, and he did not get them often at all. Ron's name was written in the sender's area, with no address underneath. The only thing in the return address area was a simple drawing.  
  
A lightning bolt.  
  
Joy washing over him, Ron quickly locked his door magically and nearly fell into his chair. He carefully opened the letter.  
  
  
Dear Ron,  
Sorry it's been so long since we last wrote, things have gotten really nuts lately. The DE's have been snooping around little outbands of wizard and witch families that are still out here. I would explain further, but there is always the possibility that this letter could be intercepted. We've been in touch with the other aurors, the same goes for them. Life is not easy for aurors.  
I'm afraid there is a matter that has come up in which we need help with. Renee and I plan to be back around London soon, but I can't tell you when or where just yet. Do, however, expect a visitor. I won't reveal who, for obvious reasons. Please get this letter to Hermione, we need her in on this too. Renee and I look forward to seeing both of you again, it's been too long.  
Don't write back. It's too dangerous and they can't know that we've contacted you.   
Harry and Renee  
  
  
Ron held his breath. What was it that they needed his and Hermione's help with?  
  
Completely ignoring the rest of the letters and his piles of paperwork, Ron immediately stood up and threw his coat back on. He stuffed Harry's note deep in his robe pocket and left his office in a hurry.  
****  
  
  
"What have you learned for me?" Hissed a malicious voice.  
  
An enormous arm chair faced a roaring black fire. Dispite it's glow, it only lit out the outline of the chair, the rest of the large room was cold and dark.  
  
"Nothing, my lord." Muttered the man facing the chair's back. His pale and pointed face drowned in the shadows, his body shaking ever so slightly with his words.  
  
"Nothing..." The word was spoken dangerously calm. The man quivered, running his hand nervously through his pale hair.  
  
"I'm trying, believe me I am!"  
  
"Obviously not hard enough. Are you not loyal to me, you young fool?" The voice oozed out from the chair.  
  
"I am loyal, my master." Said the man, his knees buckling with nerves. "They are just too... too powerful." He whispered.  
  
The black fire rose angrily.  
  
"They are nothing but weak cowards that run in the shadows once they've made an embarrassment of my servants! Surely you, of all in my power, know them enough to bring them out of hiding!" The voice bellowed.  
  
The man stumbled back, falling to his knees.  
  
"Please, master... I promise to work harder!"  
  
The body in which the evil voice belonged to rose from his chair. A tall, menacing outline made the fire's glow radiate around him.  
  
"Will you be alive to work harder?"  
  
The man shook uncontrollably.  
  
"Please... please, master... please, I promise..."  
  
Turning from the fire, the snake-like face of Voldemort leered down upon the cowering young man.  
  
"I killed your father for such failure," He laughed evilly. "What makes you think I won't do the same to you?"  
  
"Because," The man whispered desperately. "Because I know those who are closest to the Potters."  
  
Voldemort's cruel laugh echoed off the hallowed walls.  
  
"And that means what to me?"  
  
The man gathered courage, rising to his feet, a sneer on his face.  
  
"Harry Potter would do anything for those closest to him... anything."  
  
Voldemort studied him closely, tapping his wand on his arm. The man watched him fearfully, taking short and shaky breaths.  
  
"Fine then," He muttered finally. Suddenly, his wand arm shot forward and struck the man's face with a flash of green light. The man stumbled back, screaming and holding his right cheek carefully in his hands. "Let that be a reminder of your foolishness. Now go, and do not fail me again... or you will have a simular fate as your father!"  
  
"Yes, my lord. I will not fail this time."  
  
  
Chapter Two: The Visitor  
  
  
Hermione Granger had become a well-respected journalist for the Daily Prophet. Not long after she graduated from Hogwarts, she got a job reporting minor stories and quickly rose up in ranks before she finally landed Head Reporter. Her job had taken her around the world, following the dark power where it had spread. She had won several distinguished awards for her articles in which she proudly displayed on her office wall.  
  
Dispite having the job she always dreamed of and being very well off, Hermione was miserable.  
  
"Ms. Granger! Ms. Granger do you have a minute?!"  
  
Hermione had just gotten back from meeting Ron in Diagon Alley, and already had started to pour over the reports waiting on her desk. One of the younger reporters was yipping through her office door, excited and eager.  
  
"What is it, Mr. Cayer?" She muttered, still trying to concentrate on a paper full of spelling errors that a new reporter wrote.  
  
"I was wondering if you could check this for me?" He stepped in hopefully, pointing to a large bundle of parchment in his other hand.  
  
Hermione turned to look at him with an annoyed expression, her hair all fizzled out and her spectacles hanging from one ear. This startled the young reporter, and he started to babble.  
  
"Of course, if... if you're busy... I mean, if you don't want-"  
  
"Hand it over, Mr. Cayer." Hermione sighed.  
  
Mr. Cayer swallowed hard, handing his bundle nervously to Hermione. She leaned back in her chair, fixing her spectacles, and flipping pages rapidly. He started to twiddle his fingers, watching her carefully. Hermione causually looked over parchment after parchment, but as she got towards the end of the bundle, she slowed down, staring hard at the reports.  
  
"What is this?" She whispered to him.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
She pointed to the last report.  
  
"Are you sure about this one?"  
  
He leaned over to read what she was pointing at and nodded.  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Hermione stood up quickly.  
  
"Where did you get this information?" She demanded.  
  
This startled him, he began to stutter.  
  
"Er... er... well, I er..."  
  
Hermione pushed him aside, grabbing her coat quickly. She strode out of her office, Mr. Cayer following her.  
  
"But Ms. Granger! What about the reports?" He yelled after her.  
  
Her hand waved in a dismissive manner.  
  
"Later!" She called over her shoulder.  
  
"But... but...!" Mr. Cayer whined.  
  
Hermione had flew out of the department office, going down the stairs two at a time towards the apparating area. She was nearly there when she ran head on into someone, knocking her to the floor.  
  
"Hermione?!" Shrieked a deep voice.  
  
She looked up to see Ron, looking horrified and scrambling to assist her back on her feet.  
  
"Ron! Oh, Ron I was just leaving to see you!"  
  
"And I was just on my way up to see you!" He said, dusting her off gently. Hermione blushed slightly before she remembered what it was she was in a hurry about.  
  
"Ron, I must speak with you... it's urgent!"  
  
Ron looked slightly startled by her paniced voice.  
  
"Before you say anything, however, you need to read this,"  
  
"But-"  
  
He thrusted a wrinkled piece of parchment in her hand.  
  
"Ron, there's no time for-"  
  
"Just read it," He said firmly.  
  
Hermione let out an angry sigh, looking at the letter. It quickly turned to a surprised yelp and her eyes went even wider as she read it to herself.  
  
"They're... they're comming back?! Really? But, it says here they need our help... what could we possibly do for them? Do you think they're in trouble?"  
  
"When are they not in trouble, Herm?" Ron said, gently taking the letter back. He promptly withdrew his wand, uttered a word, and red sparks flew out of the wand and onto the letter, setting it ablaze with fire. It fell to the floor, and he stomped out the small flame. The ashes quickly blew away, leaving no trace of the letter.  
  
"Ron, it did'nt say when to expect the visitor... whoever that may be." She said to him.  
  
"Most likely soon, knowing Harry and Renee."  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"As much as I dread to hear what news they bring, I can't wait to see them again."  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"Me too."  
  
Suddenly, a man Hermione did not recognize, apparated right next to Ron, an angry look on his face.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, we've been looking all over for you! There's been a major accident over in Greensdale, multiple muggle deaths reported! We need you right now!"  
  
Just then, a stream of reporters from upstairs poured into the disapparating area. They began to disapparate one by one very quickly.  
  
Ron turned to Hermione.  
  
"We'll talk later about what you needed to say, I can't delay with this." He leaned over quickly and kissed her on her cheek. "See you later."  
  
Ron, along with the other man, disapparated.  
  
Hermione sagged, looking at the spot where Ron had been worriedly.  
  
"We're both in grave danger,"  
****  
  
"G'night, Mr. Weasley."  
  
"Great job, Mr. Weasley!"  
  
"'Night, Mr. Weasley."  
  
Ron trudged his way down the hall toward the disapparating area of his department. It was 3 A.M., and his team had just gotten back from the worst mass-muggle murder since 1981, when Peter Pettigrew faked his own death, killing 13 muggles. It was an experience that Ron preferred to forget. What made it worse was that the Death Eaters responsible got away. Reports had it that the local aurors were hot on the trail, he was'nt sure if that included Harry and Renee.  
  
Without a word, Ron managed to disapparate, and he appeared in one of the designated apprating areas near his one bedroom flat in London. It was safer to live among muggles, but that did not make it safer for them... if the Death Eaters found them.  
  
He yawned, digging his hands into his coat pockets which covered his wizard robes. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed. So much had happened that previous day that his mind was swimming with new images and old memories.  
  
Fog covered his path, the dim light from the electric lamp posts not helping a bit as he continued his way home. He had to fight the urge to blast it all away with his wand, but that was too risky being in a muggle city.  
  
"Mister Weasley? Is that you, Mister Weasley sir?"  
  
Ron stopped dead in his tracks. Someone spoke with a squeaky voice.  
  
"Who's there?" He shouted. Someone tugged at his robes. Startled, Ron whipped out his wand, taking the chance and blasting the fog out from around him.  
  
Cowering before him, not more than a few feet tall and wearing an odd assortment of clothing, was a small house elf.  
  
"Dobby?" Ron whispered, shocked.  
  
The elf nodded his head quickly.  
  
"'Tis Dobby, sir."  
  
"What are you doing?!" Ron shrieked, looking around quickly and grabbing the elf by his shirt collar, dragging him into the nearby alley.  
  
"I bring a message for you, Mister Weasley!" Dobby said, importantly.  
  
Ron looked at him, his eyes eager.  
  
"From Harry?"  
  
Dobby nodded quickly again.  
  
"Well... tell me!"  
  
He shook his head just as quickly.  
  
"Why not?!" Ron shouted, angrily.  
  
"I'm supposed to tell both you and Ms. Hermione Granger together, sir!" Dobby moaned.  
  
"Well you can tell me and then I'll tell Hermione when I see her!" He barked.  
  
The elf began to wail, hitting his head with his hands violently.  
  
"Stop, stop it Dobby! Before someone hears!" Ron tried to calm him, feeling stupid for forgetting how Dobby was about things.  
  
"I'm sorry to disobey you, sir! But Dobby does as he's told, sir! I don't want to disobey the great Harry Potter and his kind wife... they are depending on me and I won't fail them, sir!" Dobby sobbed.  
  
Ron shook his head, annoyed.  
  
"Fine... fine! Let's go," He turned to leave the alley.  
  
Dobby stopped his sobs.  
  
"Where, sir?"  
  
"To Hermione's, you nitwit! You can't cry in this alley forever," Ron said, exasperated.  
  
Dobby pulled at his big ears.  
  
"But sir! Dobby can't go out in the muggle world... Dobby will be seen!"  
  
"You got this far, did'nt you?" Ron asked.  
  
"With Harry Potter's magic, Dobby did sir! Dobby can't go further then this alley without being seen by a muggle... I've been waiting all night for you here! Harry Potter say Ms. Granger would be with you, sir!"  
  
Ron threw up his arms, very ticked off. He walked closer to Dobby, pointing his wand at him.  
  
"What are you going to do, sir?" Dobby squeaked.  
  
"Stay still," Ron muttered.  
  
"But sir, I... eeeek!"  
  
A blast of red light shot from Ron's wand and hit Dobby straight on. Instantly, the little elf began to shrink. Smaller and smaller and smaller still, until when he finally stopped, Dobby was no bigger than the palm of Ron's hand.  
  
"There now, travel sized for my convenience!" Ron muttered amusedly, picking up the shrieking elf and dropping him in his coat pocket. "You keep quiet now," He said, tapping the pocket closed.  
  
Ron walked quickly out of the alley and back to the disapparating area where he disappeared just as fast.  
  
  
When Ron arrived at Hermione's front door, on a suburban street not far from where Harry used to live on Privet Drive, the house still had light in it's windows.  
  
"Still working, I see." He whispered to himself, tapping lightly on the door. An old, beat looking cat jumped on the sill of the window next to the door. "'Lo, Crookshanks, 'ye old furball."  
  
The door swung open.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione hissed, dressed in her nightgown. "What is it? What's wrong? What happened?!"  
  
Ron stepped through the door, pulling his coat collar down.  
  
"Nothing... not really, Hermione. Calm down!" He whispered, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Take your coat off, Ron... it's downright chilly out there with the fog and all." Hermione said, softly, reaching her hands out to take his coat. However, she jumped slightly as one of Ron's coat pockets began to wiggle. "Ron... what do you have in your pocket?"  
  
Ron reached into the pocket, revealing a very frazzled Dobby.  
  
Hermione gasped, bringing her hands over her mouth.  
  
"Is that... who I think it is?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Ron muttered, taking out his wand. He walked over to Hermione's couch, setting the elf down, muttered the counter-spell, and instantly Dobby grew back to normal size.  
  
"Pleeeaaasseee sir, please do not shrink Dobby again, sir!" Dobby shrieked.  
  
"Dobby!" Hermione scolded. "What on earth are you doing out here like this! Don't you know how dangerous it is for house elves these days?"  
  
Dobby shook his head, sadly.  
  
"He has a message, for us." Ron said.  
  
Hermione gasped again, she stared at Dobby.  
  
"Did Harry and Renee send you?"  
  
The elf nodded quickly.  
  
"You are not their servant, are you?" She asked, reprovingly.  
  
He shook his head just as quickly.  
  
"Dobby still works for Dumbledore, as Dobby's own will. He is such a great wizard, Dumbledore. So strong even after all that happened at Hogwarts! He saved as many of us as he could, before the fire." Tears began to trickle down his face. "I've been helping him ever since, miss! But when Harry Potter and his gracious wife came, I offered to help them." He wiped away his tears, standing up straight, trying to make himself look important.  
  
"That is why I'm here, the great Potters have a message for both of you, Mister Ron Weasley and Ms. Hermione Granger. The message is:" He looked around cautiously, as if someone would overhear.  
  
"Well, get on with it!" Ron and Hermione demanded in union.  
  
Startled, Dobby jumped and quickly spilled out the information.  
  
"Both of you are to meet at King's Cross, dressed as muggles, tomorrow night."  
  
Ron and Hermione stared at him.  
  
"That's it?" Ron blurted.  
  
Dobby shook his head.  
  
"Pick up the old map of London, by the ticket station. It's a portkey, and make sure no one sees you."  
  
Hermione sighed, turning to look out the window and stroke Crookshank's fur.  
  
"Now, if you don't mind, sir, Dobby must go back to that alley if I hope to get home." Dobby said, carefully.  
  
Ron groaned.  
  
"Alright, alright." He turned to Hermione. "Will you be ok, Herm?"  
  
She looked back, waving her hand.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm ok. I guess I'll meet you at King's Cross tomorrow night."  
  
Ron looked back to Dobby, tapping his wand on his hand.  
  
"Please, sir! Please don't shrink Dobby!" He threw his hands around his head, wailing.  
  
"How else will I get you back?" Ron sighed, annoyed.  
  
Hermione suddenly left the window, striding over to the table she had been working on. She picked up her wand and a spell book, flipping through until she finally stopped on one page with a triumphant breath.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ron asked.  
  
"A type of banishing spell that will allow Dobby to attempt to apparate back to the alley where you found him." Hermione said quickly, her old intelligent glow comming back over her.  
  
Ron smiled.  
  
"Only you, Herm."  
  
She grinned, pointing her wand at Dobby.  
  
"Just think about where you need to be, Dobby, and the spell will take you there."  
  
Dobby closed his eyes shut.  
  
"Thank you, miss!"  
  
"Aparatus!"  
  
Red sparks hit Dobby, surrounding him, then in a flash, he disappeared.  
  
"Show off," Ron teased, grinning.  
  
"It paid to pay attention durring classes," She said simply.  
  
Ron sighed, remembering Hogwarts.  
  
"Too bad no one can anymore."  
  
Hermione's grin stopped, turning into a grimace. She turned to put the book away.  
  
"At least, they got as many out as they could." She whispered.  
  
Ron shook himself back to present day, pulling up the collar of his coat. He turned to leave.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione called after him.  
  
"Emm?"  
  
She seemed to consider what to say, her mouth open, but she closed it quickly, shaking her head.  
  
"Oh, nevermind. Good night, Ron."  
  
"G'night, Hermione."  
****  
  
  
"Sir, are you sure that we can't be seen?"  
  
"Quiet, you bumbling idiot! Of course we can't be seen!" Snapped a harsh voice.  
  
The night was as dark as it had been for so long. The stars were a rare sight to see those days. But the three hooded figures who were striding silently along the sidewalk could care less about stars. They had some doing in their disappearance.  
  
Stopping at a crosswalk, the three figures stood to stare up at the street sign.  
  
"This is it, no mistakes now! Or else I'll report you to the dark lord." Barked the leader.  
  
"But sir! Of all places, this should be the most heavily guarded!" Whined the third figure.  
  
The leader stopped short and whirled around, the outline of a scared face just visible underneath the hood.  
  
"Do you doubt, Mr. Crabb, my abilities?" He said, dangerously calm.  
  
Both figures shook their heads quickly.  
  
"Good," The leader barked. He continued his pace down the sidewalk. The two figures behind him eyed their surroundings nervously.  
  
"Where Renee Potter is, Harry Potter is not far behind..." Muttered one figure to the other quietly behind the leader's back.  
  
"There," Crowed the leader, pretending not to hear.  
  
They stood before a small suburban house, fourth one down the drive. Pulling out his wand, the two hooded henchmen took a step back.  
  
"It starts, Harry Potter... it starts." The leader whispered, hatred radiating from him.  
  
With a gust of wind, and an utter of a word, sparks flew out of the man's wand and hit the house. The two henchmen, reluctantly followed with the same spell. Within momments, the house was completely engulfed in fire.  
  
The flames reflected off the dark eyes under the man's hood, and his two hooded followers cowered at the cackle of laughter that only one of pure evil could produce.  
  
The sign "Number Four; Privet Drive" fell from the garage wall, burning to ashes.  
  
  
Chapter Three: The Meeting  
  
  
Hermione was woken up suddenly by the sounds of sirens in the distance. She groaned, sliding out of bed to look out the window. Crookshanks was pacing the sill erratically, which was unusal for him in his old age.  
  
"What's wrong, 'Shanks?" Hermione grunted, wiping the sleep from her eyes. She parted the curtains and searched the front lawn. Lazily, still hearing the screams of sirens, she looked all over until her eyes finally found the sky.  
  
Black smoke was rising through the fog, hints of a red glow just visible over the house tops.  
  
Hermione was slapped awake instantly. She was not sure what to think. It could of been a normal fire, caused by an electrical short-circuit or a fallen candle, or any number of things. But Crookshank's nervous pace and low meows Hermione had come to recognize when the dark powers were active. Her gut feeling was telling her that this fire was the work of dark magic.  
  
Turning from the window, Hermione debated weather-or-not to go investigate. She glanced at her clock, which read 5:30 AM. Cursing under her breath for not having an owl, Hermione decided to wait it out and contact Ron first thing at sunrise.  
  
  
When Hermione arrived at work the next morning, her desk was littered with reports to be approved. She sighed, sleepily trying to hang her coat on her coat rack with no luck, she kept missing it.  
  
"Ms. Granger!"  
  
"Ahhh!" Hermione yelped, whipping around to see an excited Mr. Cayer. "What is it, Mr. Cayer?!"  
  
"Sorry to startle you, Ms. Granger, but the Office Director is waiting for the report to be approved on that muggle fire. You're an hour late!"  
  
Hermione's eyes went stark wide. She had never been late to work before in her entire life! Being too sleepy to remember anything, she had also completely forgot to owl Ron about the same fire.  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud! I'm sorry! I... I'll get on it right now. Where is it?!"  
  
Mr. Cayer pointed to the heaping mounds of parchment on her desk.  
  
"They got six of us out there pronto before they took the bodies away," He grinned proudly, not noticing Hermione's horrified face. "We had to pretend to be muggle reporters! They were sure shocked to see us out there so quick... stupid muggles." He laughed to himself and left, without a glance back at Hermione, who stared at him with distaste.  
  
Jumping as she remembered the report, she fell into her chair and shuffled parchment around, her eyes pouring over each word.  
  
"Fire at Number Four, Privet Drive caused by magic. Most likely by Death Eaters. Members from the AMRD arrived and determined the fact. Local aurors on assignment, names not available. Two deaths, both muggles. Names...."  
  
Hermione gasped, letting the report fall from her hands.  
  
"Is everything alright, Ms. Granger?"  
  
She jumped again, spinning around to face her boss, Mr. Miller. He had a mixed expression on his face.  
  
"Mr. Miller! Oh, I'm so terribly sorry for being late this morning! I must of lost track of time..."  
  
"It's not like you to be late, are you OK?"  
  
She nodded, scrambling up parchment.  
  
"Er... yes, yes I'm fine."  
  
He studied her closely, comming to the front of her desk and surveying the piles of paperwork.  
  
"As busy as you seem, were you able to approve those reports on the muggle fire yet?"  
  
Hermione stopped what she was doing, looking at him with a tired face.  
  
"Er... yes, just one momment."  
  
She threw down the report she had been reading, signed it quickly with her signature, and handed it over to Mr. Miller. He looked over it, nodding.  
  
"Good work. Ten more minutes and we would not have a story for the front page. Paper goes to press at 7:00 you know!"  
  
Hermione sighed, running her hand through her stressed brown hair.  
  
"Mr. Miller?" She asked as he made way to leave her office.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Granger?"  
  
"I'm not feeling well, may I take the rest of the day off?"  
  
He looked at her, mild surprise in his eyes.  
  
"Why, Ms. Granger, you have never asked for a sick day in the eight years you've been working with us!"  
  
Hermione swallowed hard, shuddering at breaking her perfect attendance, but her mind was swimming too much with all that had happened in the past 24 hours. There was no way she could focus enough to continue work until that evening.   
  
She nodded, pretending to sniffle.  
  
"Well, alright then. With all the time you've put in, take as much time as you need to recover. We can't have our top reporter under the weather."  
  
"Thank you very much, Mr. Miller."  
  
He nodded, taking the report in both hands and leaving. Hermione grabbed her coat. She headed for the Accidental Magic Reversal Department at the Ministry.  
****  
  
  
Ron was very concerned when Hermione had burst through his office door. She practically fell into his guest chair, immediately explaining about the fire on Privet Drive.   
  
"Hold on, hold on..." Ron said gently, taking Hermione's hands in his as she was talking a mile a minute. "You mean to tell me, that Death Eaters set fire to Harry's aunt and uncle's house? And they are both dead?"  
  
Hermione nodded, catching her breath. Ron looked away, a worried look on his face.  
  
"This is bad..." He whispered.  
  
"That's only part of it. I never got to tell you what I originally wanted to tell you yesterday, before you gave me the note from Harry and Renee." Hermione said, darkly.  
  
Ron looked back at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I got a report in yesterday, about Death Eater attacks starting to centralize in a certain area. As you know, for the past nine years or so, their attacks have been sporadic. But recently, they have been starting to hone in on a particular area." She paused a momment, sighing. "The area that we knew Harry and Renee were living in last. Ron, they are going to find them!"  
  
Ron stood up and started to pace his office.  
  
"That's what they must want to talk with us about,"  
  
"But what could we possibly do for them?" Hermione asked.  
  
He stopped, turning to her slowly.  
  
"The Fidelius charm. The same charm that Harry's parents used before they were killed,"  
  
Hermione looked to the floor, uncertainly.  
  
"Well, at least neither one of us are traitors." She looked back up at him, a sarcastic smile on her face. "How ironic for it to come to this. The same charm, the same situation."  
  
"Let's hope not the same outcome," Ron muttered, darkly.  
  
  
Fog was commonplace those days, as it had blanketed the land with gloom every night since everyone could remember. It was mid-October, and fall was in full swing, adding to the fog a crisp chill in the air.  
  
Stepping onto King's Cross made old memories flood to Ron once more. He had not been there for ten years, when he and his friends had graduated from Hogwarts. The station was empty, old train tickets blowing silently with the chilled breeze. It did nothing to blow away the fog.  
  
"Sure is nippy out," Hermione muttered, pulling her coat collar up closer on her neck.  
  
Ron put his arm around her and he felt her relax in response.  
  
"Even looking like muggles we look conspicuous," Ron whispered. "There's no one here!"  
  
Hermione sighed deeply, hugging Ron close which made his insides melt.  
  
"Let's just look for the map and get out of here, the shorter we're here the less we'll look conspicuous."  
  
Ron nodded and they walked together around the empty station, trying their best just to look like a couple out on a date. Which Ron thought was an awfully odd place to have a date at, and knew that if anyone saw them, they would think the same thing.  
  
Walking towards the ticket station, Hermione jabbed Ron in the ribs gently.  
  
"There!" She whispered excitedly, pointing to a darkened corner by the ticket station in the fog.  
  
Ron squinted, walking with her hurried pace while still trying not to stand out. As they got closer, the outline of a large piece of crumpled paper became visible through the darkness and fog. Closer still and sure enough it was an old map of London, held in place on the ground by an old soda can.  
  
"I did'nt know Harry liked... liked... Coke?" Ron muttered, turning his head sideways to read the fallen can.  
  
Hermione jabbed him in the ribs harder that time, shaking her head.  
  
"We have to pick it up together. I'm sure it's not a timed portkey, otherwise Dobby would have told us to be here at a specific time."  
  
Ron shrugged.  
  
"On the count of three then?"  
  
Hermione nodded, leaning over with Ron to take it on three.  
  
"1, 2, 3!" Both said in union.  
  
They grabbed the map at the same time and instantly, Ron felt himself being pulled towards the map by his belly button. The feeling made him feel sick and he closed his eyes. He could feel Hermione's body being pressed against him and they were sucked into a void. Then, just as suddenly and still with his eyes closed, Ron felt his feet hit solid ground. He had used portkeys several times in his life, but he never got used to the sick feeling. It was a wonder that he found himself still standing on both feet, right next to a frazzled looking Hermione.  
  
"You alright, Herm?" He asked, concerned.  
  
She nodded, running her hands through her bushy hair.  
  
Ron then noticed that they were surrounded by trees. Huge, leafy oak trees spread out here and there. The fog was reduced to a mist and he could just make out a hint of light far in the distance past the trees.  
  
"Where are we?" He whispered to Hermione. She shook her head.  
  
"Don't know..."  
  
"Well, there seems to be light off in the distance there. Let's go check it out." Ron took Hermione's hand and they began to walk together. Before long, the mist parted enough so that they could make out where the light was comming from.  
  
It was a large house, three stories tall and surrounded by a vine covered wall. A huge gate guarded the entrance, also covered in vines.  
  
"Do you think this is where we need to be?" Hermione asked Ron.  
  
"Er..." He was'nt sure.  
  
"I think so," Said a woman's voice.  
  
They both spun around, trying to see in the dark where the voice had come from. It sounded so familiar to Ron.  
  
"Renee?" He whispered, with a small squeak to his voice.  
  
Suddenly, stepping into the light streaming from the windows of the house, was Renee.  
  
"Hey guys! Long time no see,"  
  
Hermione let out a shout and ran over to Renee, grabbing her in a hug.  
  
"It's really you, Renee! Oh, how I've missed you!"  
  
"It's been too long, Hermione. We've missed you so much too."  
  
"Where's Harry?" Ron asked, comming over and hugging Renee as well. She leaned to the side, looking past Ron and Hermione, grinning.  
  
"Right here," Said a laughing voice.  
  
Ron jumped and spun around a second time, face to face with a man with messy jet-black hair, black glasses, and green eyes.  
  
"HARRY!" Ron barked, grabbing Harry in his arms before he could stop himself.  
  
"Hey man!" Harry giggled. "It's been a long time." He hugged him back. After a momment, Ron stepped aside for an eager Hermione to embrace Harry.   
  
"Oh, Harry..."  
  
"I've missed you, Hermione." Harry said, softly.  
  
Silence ensued for a momment, everyone looking over each other. Ron noticed Renee's young flair was still about her, and Harry still had the same mischievous look. Dispite the fact that they were all full-grown adults, he could'nt help but feel like a kid again, surrounded by his old friends.  
  
Renee suddenly looked serious, scanning the dark beyond the house's lights. Harry took notice and did the same, Ron and Hermione looking at them in turn with growing concern.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry took her hand, motioning his head to Ron to follow him. Renee had already opened the huge, vine covered gates and started her way inside. Closing the gates as they had all entered, Harry relaxed just as suddenly as he had turned serious.  
  
"There's a lot to talk about,"  
  
"You're telling me," Ron said.  
  
Harry laughed, slipping his hands into his coat pockets.  
  
"Is this your house?" Hermione asked Renee.  
  
It was her turn to laugh.  
  
"Oh, no! No, our place... our place is..." Her laughed turned into a sigh.  
  
"That's one thing we need to talk about," Harry said, suddenly grim.  
  
"Then who's place is this?" Ron asked Harry, walking with them up several steps that led to the huge front door.  
  
"You'll soon see," Renee said, giving a sly grin.  
  
She opened the door, Harry stepping in after her, followed by Ron and Hermione side by side. The foyer was enormous, the house seemed twice as big from the inside then it did on the outside. Ron crained his neck to look upward and he noticed that the ceiling was magiced to look like the sky outside.  
  
"Why, it's almost... it's almost like the ceiling in the Great Hall at-"  
  
"Hogwarts." Said a tired, but happy voice.  
  
Ron snapped his head to look to who it was standing in the archway leading to another enormous room.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"My, you've grown to be a lovely young woman Ms. Granger. I've read all of your articles and I must say how impressed I am." He said, stepping into the light. She blushed, smiling. Dumbledore looked to Ron, who was staring at him awestruck.  
  
"Mr. Weasley? I hear you're an excellent Head of Department at the AMRD these days. Your father's real proud."  
  
"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. It's good to see you."  
  
"Ah yes, it's good to see my old students... so many... lost. Thank Heaven both of you are well." He said, sadly. His eyes had their old twinkle, but it was a dull one, and he looked so much older. Ron could not begin to guess how old he was.  
  
"Well," He said, placing a gentle hand on Renee and smiling. "We better get to the matters at hand while the night is still young, because I sure am not."  
  
Harry laughed silently, grinning at Ron and Hermione to follow him and Renee with Dumbledore deeper into the house. Ron gawked as they strode past huge tapestries, portraits that he seemed to remember from Hogwarts, as well as other familiar things from their old school. He was surprised at all that Dumbledore managed to save, before Hogwarts was attacked by Death Eaters seven years prior. They had overwelmed the school, every Death Eater under Voldemort's power seemed to be there. Not even Harry and Renee could save the castle, along with every auror from every allied country. Harry had taken it hard, Renee was the only one able to pull him out of it. For the deaths of half the student body, numerous house elves, and others belonging to the League of Aurors, weighed heavily on him.  
  
Since then, Hogwarts was left to rubble. Platform Nine and Three Quarters was blocked off. More than eightyfive percent of the magical population moved out of the country. And the Death Eaters continued their slow raid. Harry and Renee were the only ones who struck fear into them, and they were responsible for the capture of nearly two hundred Death Eaters. However, Voldemort is more powerful than ever, and his reign is so vast that it has spread to almost every continent. Yet England remains as the epicenter of his evil ways.  
  
After a couple minutes of going down hallways, the group was led into a large office. Dumbledore slowly walked behind his old desk, sitting down. Harry pulled out a chair for Renee, standing next to her with his arm caressing her back. Ron did the same for Hermione, but she pulled a chair over for him and he sat down as well, a defeated look in his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, there was a flash of red, and Ron looked over to Harry where Dumbledore's old Phoenix was perched happily on his shoulder. His long golden red tailfeathers stroking Renee's cheeks. Ron smiled, turning back to Dumbledore as he had cleared his throat to speek.  
  
"First of all, I would like to say again that I am very happy that the two of you are well. I'm proud of both of you for your successes in your careers. It's good to know, after all that has been going on since you graduated... and after all that has happend to your former peers." He sighed deeply, crossing his hands.  
  
"Unfortunately, the reason you two have been called here is-"  
  
"Excuse me, Professor, but I believe it is we that should explain." Harry interrupted politely, Renee nodding slightly.  
  
Dumbledore nodded as well, a faint smile just visible on his aged face.  
  
"As both of you know," Harry began. "The two of us have been fighting the Death Eaters for a long, long time. We know their strategies like the back of our hands. It appears we are the only ones that can really do damage to them... Voldemort has somehow enhanced their powers. That's why we've become almost a legend amongst the dark arts... I'm sure you've heard the saying,"  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded, intently staring at Harry and Renee.  
  
"It's really quite flattering," Renee giggled. "You should see their faces when I apparate in front of them, my coat blowing with the wind. It's so dramatic like! Then Harry will sneak up behind them and... well... do our job."  
  
"They are so afraid that our job's become quite easy lately," Harry added.  
  
Renee's expression turned grim.  
  
"Yes, but I'm afraid my instincts... our instincts... tell us that something is up. The Death Eaters have begun to centralize their attacks, each one getting closer and closer to our home. It was'nt a real concern until now, we have more than the usual spells and charms over our house than the normal auror's would. It could mean three things..." Renee took a deep breath, looking to the floor. "The Death Eaters have found where we live, and plan to overwelm us with sheer numbers like they did Hogwarts. Or, they have started to build up a resistance to us and are starting to face their fears. Or..." She looked up at Harry, he gave her a small grin, stroking her hair. She smiled sheepishly, staring at the floor once more, then slowly looking up at Ron and Hermione. "Or, they know something about us that can possibly make the dark arts become even more at risk... with time, if they don't take care of the matter now."  
  
Ron and Hermione stared at her with intent expressions.  
  
"What is it? What is it they know about you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Besides the fact that both of you are soul mates and that you'll both defeat Voldemort once he decides to personally come after you, since the Death Eaters are'nt doing a swell job." Ron said, crossing his arms.  
  
Renee began to blush deeply, looking back at the floor and taking Harry's hand.  
  
"Well, Harry and I are... well, are expecting another Potter."  
  
Ron's jaw dropped, his arms uncrossing and dropping to his lap. Hermione let out an excited squeal next to him.  
  
"Really?! Oh, Renee... how wonderful! Congratulations!" She clapped her hands together, getting up to hug and kiss Renee. "You must be real excited," She said to Harry, hugging him as well.  
  
He turned red, nodding.  
  
Ron was still glued to his chair. Harry looked at him carefully.  
  
"You can breath now, you know." He said to Ron.  
  
Ron could'nt help but break out of his shock and jump up to grab Harry.  
  
"Harry, you ol' rascal! You're gonna be a dad?"  
  
Harry laughed, punching Ron in the shoulder playfully.  
  
"So, do you approve?" He asked, slyly.  
  
Ron punched him back.  
  
"Wow, that's some title. The great Harry Potter becomes a dad, look out for junior!"  
  
Dumbledore had been watching the scene, a wide smile on his face. However, it faultered a little, as he cleared his throat for silence. Everyone settled back down, Harry walking back over to Renee and rubbing her back.  
  
"This is certainly wonderous news, I again congratulate the two of you. It most certainly will be grand to have another Potter amongst us. However, this is a major reason that we called you, Ron and Hermione, here tonight. When Harry and Renee came to me earlier this week about what they have found, I have also learned of the actions of the Death Eaters through my many sources. I was about to call upon them when they arrived at my door. The first two reasons are very likely, but we have theories about the third. Voldemort, as well all know, has highly advanced unkown powers. It is still not known how he found out about Harry and Renee being soul mates. We believe, that he can sense them somehow. He may know about their unborn child just as he knew about Harry's Etam Luos. What's surprising is how quickly, for from what Renee has told me, she is not that far along. What make's their child such of a concern to Voldemort is for the same reason he wanted to kill Harry and Renee in the first place. If Harry and Renee don't destroy him soon, combined with them their child can most certainly bring Voldemort to his death with one encounter." He smiled at Harry and Renee. "We are in the presence of a very powerful witch and wizard, and soon to be a third."  
  
Ron looked at all of them, Hermione was looking uncertainly at the floor.  
  
"What is it that we can do?" He asked.  
  
There was silence in the room. Fawkes, the Phoenix, let out a songful moan.  
  
"I am not going to take chances this time," Dumbledore nearly whispered. "The Fidelius charm is the only option to keep Harry and Renee safe. However, Voldemort got through once... he can get through again. Not that I'm saying that either one of you are going to go against them, but there will be an enormous amount of danger to the two of you and we can't take that chance again."  
  
"But, the charm only needs one person, one Secret Keeper. Why do you need us both?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, and you make it seem like it won't work." Ron added.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, sighing deeply.  
  
"I have the ability to make some modifications to the charm. It's a sure-fire plan that should keep Harry and Renee safe... and both of you as well. I can perform the charm on both of you, Ron and Hermione... but the place that Harry and Renee will say they live will be a decoy. I will be the true Secret Keeper, and it should foil the dark arts for a long while. Afterwards, I'm not sure what we can do."  
  
"Would'nt they figure out that someone else is the true Secret Keeper if they ever got ahold of me or Ron?" Hermione asked.   
  
Dumbledore nodded gravely.  
  
"Yes, but there are many people tied to Harry and Renee. I will be very hard to find, so they will just spend their time going from person to person. It should last a long while, like I said."  
  
"I'll do it then," Ron said, standing up.  
  
Hermione nodded, standing as well.  
  
"Anything."  
  
Harry and Renee looked at them, smiling appreciatively. Dumbledore turned for his wand. Fawkes flew to his perch and the four friends gathered in a circle around Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Remember, even though the place named to you is a decoy... the same rules to the charm still applies. As long as you keep up that either of you is the Secret Keeper... the plan should work. If you tell anyone the location, the charm is broken. As long as you don't, people could look directly into the named spot and see nothing." He raised his wand, pointing it at Ron.  
  
"Fidelius," Red sparks flew out of the wand and surrounded Ron. He started to feel nervous, but kept a determined look to his face. "Do you accept the title of Secret Keeper?"  
  
"Yes." Ron said.  
  
Dumbledore turned the wand to Harry and Renee, red sparks surrounding them. The same red sparks kept around Ron at the same time.  
  
"State the secret which you require kept." Dumbledore chanted.  
  
"Lyonberg." Harry and Renee said in union.  
  
Suddenly, golden sparks flew out to Ron from Harry and Renee, surrounding him with the red ones. He felt a slight tingle all over his body, making him quiver.  
  
Dumbledore let his wand fall.  
  
"There, I modified it such that it's a decoy, allowing me to do the same on Hermione. When I'm done with her, I will need either of you to perform the real charm on myself, making me the actual Secret Keeper."  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded together, and Dumbledore performed the decoy spell on Hermione. When they were through, Dumbledore asked Ron to step out of the room while Hermione performed the real charm. He obliged, closing the door behind him. As he stood in the hallway, waiting for them to be through, Ron looked around the massive house.  
  
"Hello, Mister Weasley, sir!" Squeaked a small voice.  
  
"Dobby?" Ron asked, turning to look below him to face the small house elf. "Why, you just popped out of nowhere. You need to stop doing that!"  
  
"So sorry, sir..." Dobby wailed, tears begining to form. "Dobby has messed up again!"  
  
Ron knelt down to face him, waving his hands and trying his best to calm the elf.  
  
Dumbledore's office door opened, Hermione and Harry walking out to stand by Ron.  
  
"Dobby, what's wrong now?" Harry sighed.  
  
"Oh, Harry Potter, sir! Terribly sorry... I was... was... was just comming to tell you that there are some refreshments in the dining room and I startled Mister Weasley, sir!"  
  
By that time, Renee had walked out. She went over to Dobby, gently patting him on the head.  
  
"It's alright, Dobby! Thank you so much for setting up some drinks!" She said in an overly bright voice.  
  
Before Dobby could utter another word, Harry had grabbed Ron's shoulder, bringing him to his feet, and led the group towards the dining room.  
  
"Is Professor Dumbledore going to join us?" Hermione asked them, walking into the huge dining room with a very large chandelier.  
  
Harry shook his head, a somewhat sad look in his eyes.  
  
"No... no, he said he was tired and wanted to get to bed. He sends his apologies for not saying goodnight. That was quite a lot of magic for him, he's not as young as he used to be." He added a short laugh.  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded, sitting down next to Renee who had begun to pour out tea  
  
As Ron thankfully took a cup, he looked around. It was a basic dining room, only five times as large as a normal one. Renee and Hermione had broken into "girl talk", so Ron turned to Harry.  
  
"Harry, as much as I don't want to bring it up..." Ron swallowed hard, remembering what had happened the night before and wondering if he should tell Harry.  
  
"If it's about the Dursleys, don't worry." Harry stared down at his cup, a blank expression on his face.  
  
Ron's jaw dropped, he placed his cup back down on it's saucer.  
  
Harry was shaking his head, his eyes were hidden from Ron's view with his messy black hair.  
  
"It's sad, and it's terrible that it happened... really. But it was only a matter of time. They did'nt respond to or heed my warnings. In a way, it's their own fault."  
  
Ron was speechless, he just stared at Harry dubiously.  
  
Silence broke between them, the chatter of Hermione and Reene wavering as they took notice.  
  
"Don't you think.... don't you think that it in itself is a warning? To you?" Ron whispered, regretting saying the words once they were spoken.  
  
Harry turned to Ron, and Ron became startled as the stress that had weighed upon Harry for so many years was finally very visible on his twentyeight year old face. Ron looked down at the table, fiddling with his tea.  
  
"Sorry," He whispered.  
  
Harry put a hand on his shoulder, and Ron's heart ached as he missed the old days. But he would'nt let it get to him now... now that they were together again.  
  
They both sighed deeply.  
  
"Enough of this," Harry said, finally. "We have'nt seen each other for three and a half years! Let's talk about something positive that has happened since then."  
  
Ron nodded, relief swelling up inside of him.  
  
"Ginny got married," He said.  
  
Harry's face lit up back to his youthful smile that Ron remembered so much.  
  
"Really?! That's wonderful news,"  
  
Ron nodded again, grinning.  
  
"Who's the lucky man?" Harry asked.  
  
"You've never met him. His name's Tod Marlin, an American from New York. It's funny to talk with him, his accent is real strong. Anyway, he was over on project for the Wizard's Journal, the newspaper in New York City. Met Ginny on the muggle underground. From what she told me, and believe me she did not tell me much, you know how women are, he was exceptionally nice and polite. Helped her out in some way, but she never said how."  
  
"You like the guy?" Harry asked, sipping some tea.  
  
"Let's say I've found a decent challenge in chess. Did'nt think an American would be so good at it," Ron shook his head with wonder.  
  
Harry giggled.  
  
"Just because they talk differently and live across the ocean does'nt make them aliens to everything. Of course they would know how to play chess, right honey?" He leaned over to look at Renee. She leaned back and smiled at him.  
  
"Don't pick on me, Harry's only happy because he found someone he could beat at that game. Nah, I'm a master at checkers though!"  
  
Everyone laughed, the girls going back to their conversation. Harry looked back at Ron.  
  
"So, Harry. Have any names picked out?" Ron punched him in the shoulder again.  
  
"Gosh, no. We've only just found out a week ago, or at least, I just found out. Who knows how long Renee knew before she told me." Harry blushed slightly, turning away.  
  
"Man, having kids already... that has got to be scary. Look at me, still a single guy with no real 'relationship' going on."  
  
Harry turned back to Ron, a surprised look on his face. He drew his voice down to a whisper, leaning towards him.  
  
"You mean you still have'nt asked Hermione the big question yet? You're not even dating? Ron, what's up with you?"  
  
It was Ron's turn to blush, he shook his head violently.  
  
"I... I can never get it out. Plus, we don't see each other much. Our jobs keep us away, especially her's. That's one reason why we are'nt dating in the 'traditional' sense." He sighed, fingering the ring that he still kept deep within his robes. "Harry, how on earth did you ever manage to ask Renee?"  
  
Harry's eyes seemed to roll back into a dreamy state, resting his chin on his fist. Ron smirked, but it turned into a sad smile, as he wished that he had a memory to look back on like that. Just like so many other things, Harry was always the one with everything, even though Ron knew he did'nt realize it. Ron was always jealous of him, and Harry getting his girl just made him even more envious on the inside. But Ron knew better, now that he was a grown and mature man. Maybe it was just dumb luck or it was just what destiny had for him, being the last in everything, being cut short, always in the shadow of someone else and never to be on top of his own world. His job was the only thing that pleased him those days, which made him feel worse dispite that fact, thinking he had no real life.  
  
Harry had snapped back to earth, looking over at Renee with a large grin.  
  
"Ron, you just got to grin and bear it. Just pull her aside, fall to your knees, and land the question on her! It's hard at first, but it's really worth it to see their eyes, feel their embrace, and here that one little word that will change your life forever."  
  
"You make it seem so easy," Ron whispered, feeling embarrassed.  
  
"Who's saying it was easy?" Harry laughed, drinking the last of his tea.  
  
Suddenly, the dining room doors flung open and a shadow of a figure stood in the doorway. Everyone sat straight up in their seats. Ron looked from Harry to the figure, and from the figure to Harry. Whoever it was, stepped into the light, and Harry immediately relaxed.  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
With a closer look, Ron recognized the man who was now sitting down across from them, as Harry's Godfather. He looked so much older, grey streaks through his once dark black hair. Although his build was fuller, healthier looking then it had been a long time ago back at Hogwarts, age definately had done some work on his face.   
  
He breathed a quiet hello, dragging over a kettle of tea while Renee went to get him a cup. Harry walked over to sit by him, great concern in his eyes.  
  
"What is it, Sirius?"  
  
"I just got word from Lupin," He said quickly. "He was over on the south side of London today."  
  
"Yes, go on." Harry's voice became serious and professional.  
  
"There was... another attack."  
  
Renee had come over with a cup, pouring tea from the kettle that Sirius had been toying with and handing it to him with a grave expression.  
  
"Who now?" She asked quietly.  
  
Sirius looked up at her, a sad and exhausted look on his face. He reached out his hand and took Renee's, sighing deeply.  
  
"Oh God," Renee whispered.  
  
"I'm afraid they found your brother, Renee."  
  
  
Chapter Four: The Events  
  
  
Renee's face went white. Shaking her head, she slowly lowered herself in the chair behind her.  
  
"I'm so, so sorry, Renee. We tried our best... Lupin most of all, but we got there too late. The house-" Sirius said, but Harry stopped him, walking past to comfort Renee.   
  
She put her face in her hands, slightly shaking. Harry put his arm around her, and she leaned into him.  
  
"Oh, Timothy..." She whispered into Harry's robes. He was stroking her hair, pulling her closer. Renee could'nt tell what anyone was doing around her, other than she heard doors close softly.  
  
"How, Harry... how? We had so many charms over his house...why..."  
  
"Shh... I don't know," Harry soothed, continuing his gentle stroke of her hair, which Renee had always loved. But it did little to comfort her mind.  
  
She pulled her head from his robes, looking up at him with tears streaming from her eyes. His face was very solemn, looking down at her and tucking the strands of hair sticking to her face behind her ears. Looking back down to the floor, the tears came down with full force. Harry pulled her up, embracing her, and she sobbed into his shoulder. He began to rock her gently, rubbing her back.  
  
After a long while, Renee whispered through her tears.  
  
"What are we going to do, Harry?"  
  
Harry did'nt answer right away, and Renee nuzzled closer to his neck.  
  
"We'll find them..." He answered quietly with a dangerous tone, making Renee's quieted sobs stop. "And then we'll make them pay for everything."  
****  
  
  
Harry had led Renee back to the bedroom that Professor Dumbledore was letting them stay in. He helped her into bed, kissing her gently, and left to take care of Ron and Hermione.  
  
They were waiting at the foot of the huge staircase that led from the large foyer. Both of them were talking to each other, concerned. Harry could'nt see Sirius anywhere.  
  
When Harry approached, they quieted, looking uneasily at the floor. As Harry got off the stairwell, Hermione walked over to place a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
Harry shook his head, taking her hand in his and swinging it slightly.  
  
"She's sleeping now, but... well, you know." He sighed, letting go of her hand and running both of his through his messy hair.  
  
Ron had a disgusted look on his face, staring at the floor.  
  
"How low can they sink...?"  
  
Hermione crossed her arms, a worried look in her eyes. She turned to Harry.  
  
"Harry, you do know what this means?"  
  
He simply nodded, walking past them to look out the darkened window. A fire crackled in a nearby fireplace, and he leaned on the window sill, shaking his head.  
  
He felt Ron come over to stand by him, Harry did'nt look up but continued to stare bitterly at the floor. They were all quiet a momment, Harry did'nt notice what anyone was doing around him.  
  
"We're next, are'nt we?" Ron whispered.  
  
Harry shook his head, standing up straight and crossing his own arms, continuing to look out the window when there was nothing to see but darkness.  
  
"Not yet. They appear to be working their way up, starting with the people we are in contact with least. For Timothy's own safety, we did'nt communicate with him much... putting charms and spells on his house. Whoever did all this is very powerful, and I don't believe Voldemort is the one actually doing the work. He must have another loyal servant," Harry spat the last words with utter disgust. "Better than Wormtail, more powerful than Wormtail. I did not have a single problem when I dueled with him for the last time."  
  
Ron looked away, Harry knew that the memory of when he had killed Wormtail was very unpleasent to him. They were out for a walk, those three and a half years ago, when Wormtail finally found him. He was extraordinarily ticked off, because Harry did not fulfill his debt to him. For clearing Sirius's name, twelve years ago, Harry had to repay his debt by killing Voldemort by the time he turned eighteen. He never did.  
  
So, Wormtail tried to engage in a duel with Harry, with Ron as a witness. Even with the knowlage that Harry was very powerful, he tried to kill him. But, Harry suspected it was for another purpose... for him to kill Wormtail so that he would no longer have to serve Voldemort. Whatever the reason, it was not a pretty sight, and the memory still haunted Harry to that day. He could understand Ron's feelings.  
  
Harry turned to Ron, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You need to get your family out of the country,"  
  
Ron snapped up, looking at Harry horrifed so intently that it pained him.  
  
"What? You mean, they're next?"  
  
Harry nodded grimly.  
  
"I doubt they can get at your dad, he being the Minister and all. But everyone else is at risk."  
  
"That could take me a while. We're scattered all over the place." Ron looked away, worry straining his face.  
  
"And they won't stop there. They'll go after all of our friends that are still around. They need to be warned too."  
  
"So," Said an angry Hermione, walking into the room and staring into the fire. "Then they'll get to us... and afterwards... you and Renee."  
  
Harry could'nt answer.  
  
"It's best if the two of you split up. Move far from where you live, don't report to work or tell them anything. It's not a matter of keeping us safe, it's keeping both of you safe. It's obvious they can get past charms and spells." Harry said.  
  
"We better go now," Ron said, preparing to leave. "They did not waste any time after the Dursleys, they'll be after my family next. C'mon, Hermione."  
  
Harry walked out to the door, opening it for them and they streamed past. He followed them up the path to the great vine covered gate.  
  
"Don't contact us unless it's an absolute emergency," Harry instructed. "We'll send an owl to you."  
  
Ron nodded and Hermione seemed to be holding back tears. They hugged each other, and they stared uncomfortably at the ground.  
  
"Well, good luck..." Ron muttered, obviously swallowing his own sobs.  
  
"Stay safe, we'll contact you soon."  
  
"Say good bye to Renee for us," Hermione whispered.  
  
Harry nodded, crossing his arms and shrugging his shoulders to keep warm in the chilled breeze.  
  
"Take care now, Harry." Ron disapparated.  
  
With a weak smile, that faultered into a frown, Hermione disapparated as well. Harry stared at the spaces where they had stood for a long time, the wind blowing his untidy black hair profusely. Finally, he could'nt hold it anymore. He fell to his knees, letting his face fall into his hands, and broke down.  
  
For a long time, Harry knelt there, letting all his troubles pour out of him in the form of tears. So much sorrow in his life, always destroying his joy. The dark arts had taken so much from him, and with each passing momment his hatred for Voldemort grew even more than he thought possible.  
  
When he could not shed another tear, Harry remembered Renee, and got up to go back inside. As he closed the huge oak door behind him, the suction of the wind making the heavy wood swing back into it's frame without effort, Harry heard a soft cough. He turned around to look into the huge living room and sitting in front of the fire was his Godfather, Sirius Black.  
  
"Are you alright, Sirius?" Harry whispered, walking into the room and stuffing his hands into his robe pockets.  
  
Sirius turned to look at him, his age clearly visible.  
  
"I'm not an issue, the question is... are you?"  
  
Harry sighed, coming to sit across from him and staring into the fire. Out of the corner of his eye he could tell that Sirius was looking at him sadly.  
  
"How ironic for it to come to this." He whispred bitterly. "Your father looked the same way durring this situation."  
  
Harry turned to look at him, a blank expression on his face.  
  
"I don't want my child to expreience what I did," He said.  
  
Sirius nodded, looking back into the fire.  
  
"While your father was a powerful wizard, he was no where's as powerful as you. You've lived up to his name and then some. I believe your child will be the same."  
  
Harry nodded slightly, rubbing his hand up and down his arms, looking at the floor.  
  
"I'm not sure what to do anymore, Sirius."  
  
Sirius stared back at him, a stern look on his face.  
  
"You're doing all you can, son. Just let destiny be your guide. You'll pull through this."  
  
"I'm afraid," Harry whispered.  
  
"We all are, Harry... we all are."  
  
  
Harry woke the next morning to find that Renee was not in bed. She apparently had gotten up early, her clothes were gone. He sat up, yawning, and rolled out of bed. Walking over to the mirror in the adjacent bathroom, he tried dumbly to smooth out his hair. Without luck, Harry dressed and got all groomed up. He went downstairs into the dining room, where a scuttle of house elves were cleaning up the remains of breakfast.  
  
"I did'nt sleep in that late," Harry muttered, grabbing at a stray piece of toast.  
  
"What would you like to eat, Mister Potter?" Asked one elf that had stayed behind to wipe the table.  
  
Harry sighed, finishing the toast.  
  
"That's alright, I'm not hungry. Don't bother," He left the dining room before the elf could argue.  
  
Harry wandered the halls, looking into rooms for signs of Renee or Dumbledore, or even Sirius... however he doubted that he was still there. Walking into Dumbledore's study, he found the old wizard pouring over old spell books, some of them blackened with ash.  
  
"Good morning, Professor," Harry said.  
  
Dumbledore looked up, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Why, good morning Harry. Missed you at breakfast."  
  
Harry blushed slightly, stepping closer to his desk.  
  
"I did'nt realize that I slept in some,"  
  
Dumbledore laughed, closing the book he was reading.  
  
"Oh, don't worry Harry, I was up early and had a little craving for some bacon. When Renee walked in, we decided to have a little something early. But, you know how the elves are... they brought out half the kitchen." He looked at Harry, his smile flattening. "Renee told me what happened."  
  
Harry sighed, staring at the floor.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head, getting up to shelve the books on his desk.  
  
"I think it's best that you take her home, there's not much to do now, and staying here won't make a difference. She'll be better off alone with you, surrounded by familiar things."  
  
Harry looked up, about to protest when Dumbledore raised his hand to stop him before he started.  
  
"I'll be alright, Harry. You forget who you're talking to. I may be old, but I believe I still have a kick."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Dumbledore sat back down, sighing deeply.  
  
"Go on, Harry. As much as I enjoy your company, you won't accomplish anything here. The Fedilus charm should work, so for the time being no one can harm you at your house. The other aurors are hot on the trail of the ones responsible for the fires, so for now... I am putting you and Renee off duty."  
  
"But, Professor-"  
  
"No buts, Harry. Lie low for a while, take care of Renee... she's your top priority. Keep her comfortable and just try to focus on the joys of parenthood that will soon come to you. I will keep you informed on everything and Sirius will drop by from time to time with supplies. Don't leave the house, that's an order."  
  
Harry sighed, shoving his hands into his robe pockets, which had become quite a habit for him. He nodded.  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
Dumbledore got up from his desk and walked to Harry, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Take care, Harry. Say good bye to Renee for me,"  
  
Harry tried his best to smile, but all he managed to do was grimace. He left the office, closing the door behind him, and walked out of the house. Renee was standing in the middle of a small garden, which had gone dead with the fall. Her back was turned to him, her long coat blowing with the wind. Harry sighed again, walking towards her slowly off the path. She did not look back, her hair was groomed with a barrette that Harry always loved in her hair.  
  
He slided up next to her, able to see what it was she was doing. In her hands was cross, made out of vines and ivy. Without looking at Harry, she stepped out of the garden and walked through the gates. He followed her and when she came back into view she was standing in front of the largest oak tree in the area. She bent down to the ground, parting the grass. Harry walked up to her again, standing in her wake. When she finally turned to him, standing up, the cross was laied neatly against the tree.  
  
Renee did'nt say a word, looking down at her feet. Harry quickly took her in his arms, and Renee began to cry once more.  
  
"Harry?" She whispered to his ear. "If it's a boy, can we name him Timothy?"  
  
Harry stroked her hair.  
  
"Of course,"  
  
  
Once they arrived back at their home, Renee went into their bedroom and closed the door. Harry decided to give her some time alone, and went to rest in the living room. It was a small, cozy house, and the living room was one of his favorite places there. As he made way to his own large armchair, Harry looked at the mantle on the huge fireplace that took up almost the entire wall. It was filled with wizard photographs. He looked at each in turn, remembering the good times.  
  
One photo was of him and Renee at her parent's house in Florida. It was the first time Harry had ever been out of the country, and Renee had a kick out of seeing him cope with the eighty degree weather in November. Harry had never had a worse sunburn before. Another was taken on the same trip, for they had traveled up to Colorado to visit her oldest brother, James, and his small family. He laughed, remembering how wierd it was being called "Uncle Harry" by his new niece, Lauren. It was then that he found out how good he was with children.  
  
He looked at his wedding photo, smiling broadly. His eyes traveled to some older photos, photos of him, Ron, and Hermione at Hogwarts. As he looked at those, it pained his heart.  
  
Harry fell into his favorite chair, letting out a deep breath. He rubbed his temples, removing his glasses to wipe them. A sudden noise made him snap upright, throwing his glasses back on. Renee was standing in the archway.  
  
"Sorry," She muttered. "Did I startle you?"  
  
"Oh, no! No, of course not." Harry said, getting up.  
  
"I just... just don't want to be alone, that's all." Renee said meekly, sitting down on the lumpy sofa.  
  
Harry cringed, cursing himself for leaving her alone when he thought that it would be best if he did. He sat down next to her, and she laid her head on his lap.   
  
"How are you doing?" Harry asked, stroking her hair.  
  
Renee did'nt answer a momment.  
  
"I... I'll be alright," She whispered finally. "I wrote to James. He's going to take care of everything... since, I can't. He'll make sure Timothy is sent back home."  
  
"I'm sorry, Renee." Harry muttered, feeling stupid for being so helpless and not knowing what else to do.  
  
Renee turned her head upward, staring deep into his eyes, her blue ones intense and red from all the tears she had shed.  
  
"It's not your fault. Never, never, was anything your fault. We knew something like this was going to happen."  
  
They fell silent. The ticking of a large grandfather clock that both of them had loved was the only thing that could be heard. Fire crackled in the fireplace and they began to hear the soft pelting of rain on the roof.  
  
Harry finally spoke after a long time.  
  
"What is it that I can do for you, love?"  
  
Renee did'nt answer right away, sitting up and nuzzling her head onto his shoulder.  
  
"Well..." She said, quietly.  
  
He kissed her forehead gently.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
She looked at him, a phantom of a smile on her face.  
  
"I have this enormous craving for fried shrimp."  
  
"Fried shrimp?!" Harry asked, caught off guard.  
  
The giggle that always made Harry laugh no matter what mood he was in erupted quietly from Renee. He began to laugh himself.  
  
"Get used to it Harry, we have eight more months of cravings to go."  
****  
  
"Sir, we don't know where they are."  
  
The two henchmen, Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle, stood before their boss. He was tall and pale, with neatly brushed blonde hair. His long black wizard's robes ruffled with the wind as he stared out on the harbor. They could'nt see his face.  
  
"If I can find out Potter's realitives and his petty American's realitives, you can most certainly find the other fools they were friends with back at Hogwarts!"  
  
The two men shuddered.  
  
"Not many are left, sir." Goyle muttered.  
  
Without looking back, the pale man hissed.  
  
"We must elliminate anyone we can think of that the Potter's would use as a Secret Keeper. Knowing Potter, he would'nt be stupid enough to pick his closest friends thinking that we would go after them. No, no I'm too smart for him. We shall track down everyone and anyone that they ever knew, force them to tell us, then eliminate them."  
  
"That could take a while," Whispered Crabbe.  
  
His boss turned to him, his long scar leading from his eye down to his mouth shined with the moonlight.  
  
"We have eight months, you nitwit. You better get a move on,"  
  
"Why eight months, sir?" Asked Goyle, carefully.  
  
His boss simply stared at him, a dangerous glare in his eyes. The two henchmen recoiled at the site, turning from him and leaving hastily from the harbor and into the darkness, disaparrating.  
  
Turning to look back on the water, the scarred man sneered.  
  
"Draco Malfoy will not fail. Harry Potter and his wife will not live to see their child born."  
****  
  
Three months later, nothing much else had happened. It was enough time to let Harry and Renee calm down, and the prospects of parenthood weighed heavily on Harry as Renee's stomach began to grow.  
  
"Oh, and some more of those scone things when you get a chance!"  
  
As well as her appetite.  
  
Harry had gotten up to go to the kitchen to fetch more snacks. Rolling his eyes as Renee called out with different, and strangely odd, requests for food.  
  
"Ooo! Do we have any more of my coconut upside-down cake?"  
  
"You're what?" Harry called out from the kitchen. He laughed, placing some scones with milk on a plate. Grabbing some jars, he also made her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Putting it all on a tray, Harry walked back into the living room, where he had tried to make Renee as comfortable as possible. They kissed as he bent down to put the food in front of her.  
  
"Thank you, sweetheart." Renee cooed. Harry grinned with large puppy eyes and went to sit in his chair. He unfolded a copy of the Daily Prophet, which Sirius had brought for him the last time he was over with supplies.  
  
As he scanned the articles, not stopping at any particular one, there was one headline that caught his eye.  
  
  
FAMOUS QUIDDITCH COMMENTARY GETS QUITE A SCARE  
Albert Cayer reporting  
Tuesday, 22nd of January, 2009- Lee Jordan, famous commentary for the Quidditch World Cup, reported to Australian officials yesterday that he was attacked by a pair of muggles. Apparently, the alleged muggles were not muggles at all but really wizards in disguise. It is not known if the wizards were Death Eaters. While details were unavailable at press time, speculations as to the reason for the attack are that the attackers were not after money or valuables, but for information. The disguised wizards then attempted to kill him, using the outlawed killing curse, but Jordan managed to get away with only minor injuries as help arrived in time. Officials from the Magical Australian government and the Australian Magical Alliance are on the case.  
  
  
Harry studied the article, for Lee Jordan was one of his friends from Hogwarts and he was the commentary for the Quidditch games there. He was one of the few still alive, as he had joined with the International Qudditch League and became commentary for the World Cup.  
  
He looked up at Renee, who had fallen asleep, her head resting on her shoulder and a book beginning to fall from her hands. Harry decided not to say anything, afraid to worry her. Instead, he folded his paper and closed his eyes, needing a nap himself.  
****  
  
  
"Ron, what's the matter?"  
  
Ron and Hermione were sitting together back in Diagon Alley, this time inside the ice cream parlor because the world outside was covered in feet of snow. They were sipping hot chocolate, marshmallows were drowning in Ron's mug. However, he was not focusing on the drink or even Hermione, Ron was staring out the window through the frost that made it futile to look outside.  
  
"Are you ignoring me?"  
  
He snapped back to earth and turned to Hermione, who was giving him an exasperated expression.  
  
"Oh, sorry Herm... I've just had things on my mind, that's all."  
  
Hermione's expression softened, nodding and looking down at the swirling steam radiating from her mug.  
  
"I have'nt heard from them, you know." Ron continued.  
  
"Neither have I," Hermione whispered. "How long has it been since the last letter?"  
  
"At least a month," He replied, taking a swig from his mug and wincing as the liquid burned his tounge.  
  
"Well, if they were in trouble or if anything important happened, they would surely let us know." Hermione said.  
  
Ron nodded and they fell silent, staring into their mugs. He began to wonder if he could finally ask Hermione what he wanted to ask for so, so long. They were somewhat alone, nothing much happening, they did not need to be anywhere right away, and it would cheer the momment... hopefully. He fingered the ring in his pocket and his eyes glazed over at the thought.  
  
"Ron, what's that silly look on your face for?" Hermione giggled.  
  
He snapped out of it again, his jaw dropping slightly and his hands beginning to shake with nervousness.  
  
It's now or never, Ron 'ol boy... go get her! He thought to himself.  
  
Still keeping the ring in his pocket, wanting to bring it out last, Ron reached over and took her hand in his. Her eyes turned suspicious, but she had a slight grin on her face. The world began to fade around them and all Ron could see was her large hazel eyes and her busy brown hair. For what seemed like forever, they stared at each other, Hermione begining to look at him uncertainly.  
  
"Ron, what is it?" She asked slowly and sweetly, making Ron melt with each word.  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, but the words he had rehearsed and rehearsed for so many years suddenly vanished from his memory, leaving him with a dropped jaw and making primitive grunts.  
  
"What?" Hermione began to narrow her eyes and look at him expectantly as if he was late turning in a report.  
  
Ron nearly kicked himself, sat straight up, and looked deeply into her eyes, gathering all his nerve.  
  
"Hermione, do... well, what I mean is... er, what I meant to say was... oh boy,"  
  
"Oh boy?" Hermione looked puzzled, he was loosing the momment.  
  
Cursing under his breath that he was going to punch Harry, Ron stood up and cleared his throat. He opened his mouth to speak when suddenly the door to the parlor slammed open, making the few people inside jump.  
  
"Someone! Call the Ministry! I've been attacked!"  
  
Everyone inside, except Ron and Hermione, gave the man in the doorway blank looks and went back about their business. The man was fairly tall, his light brown hair frozen by fallen snow. His overcoat was torn in some places and he had bruises all over his hands and wrists. He wandered up and down the counter, but Mr. Fortescue was on break and not in the parlor. The man ruffled his hair to break off the frozen water and it was then that it dawned on Ron that he knew him.  
  
"Seamus? Is that you?"  
  
With his hands still brushing off ice, the man looked at Ron with a concentrated look. His eyes suddenly widened with realization.  
  
"Ron?! Ron Weasley?"  
  
Ron nodded and relief washed over Seamus's face. He walked over and they shook hands, bowing slightly to Hermione.  
  
"What happened?" She asked him, as he pulled over a chair.  
  
"I was jumped, by two guys towards the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. Could'nt see a thing with all this snow, it was dark too."  
  
"Were they Death Eaters?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron shook his head.  
  
"Could'nt of been. Death Eaters in Diagon Alley? They would have to have a death wish, too much of a risk."  
  
"Well, whoever they were, they did'nt want money or anything of that nature. They wanted information... then when I could'nt tell them what they wanted to hear, they tried to kill me! I managed to get away when a large pile of snow fell from one of the shop roofs and onto one of the guys."  
  
"What kind of information?" Ron asked.  
  
Seamus took a deep breath, brushing off the last of the ice that stuck to his coat.  
  
"They wanted to know where Harry and Renee Potter were,"  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other quickly, worried looks in their eyes. Seamus stared down at his lap.  
  
"Is that all?" Hermione whispered.  
  
Seamus nodded.  
  
"Yeah, and when I told them I did'nt know they tried to kill me."  
  
Ron looked at him seriously.  
  
"Where's Lavender?"  
  
Seamus stared at him.  
  
"At her office... why?"  
  
"You need to go to her and take her some place safe and public, right now."  
  
Seamus began to tremble, worry straining his face as he looked from Hermione to Ron.  
  
"Why? What is it? Is she in trouble?"  
  
"Just go, Seamus... there's no time to explain," Hermione said hurriedly.  
  
He stared at the two of them, then snapped out of his shock and stood up.  
  
"Alright..."  
  
"Be careful, Seamus." Ron said, shaking his hand.  
  
"Thank you," He said, then turned and bowed his head at Hermione. He pulled up his coat collar and walked outside, snow blowing in as the door closed behind him.  
  
"We need to tell Harry and Renee... or at least Dumbledore, Ron." Hermione said, worried.  
  
He nodded, but a frown formed on his face.  
  
"But how? We can't contact them and we don't know how to get to Dumbledore's house."  
  
Hermione thought a momment.  
  
"We know where Harry and Renee are,"  
  
"We can't just walk up to their house, we'll be seen! Not to mention we won't be able to see them... the Fedilus charm, remember?"  
  
She looked at him with her intelligent glare, that always made Ron feel stupid.  
  
"First of all, Ron, if you had paid attention in charms class you would know that only people with dark intentions towards the persons under the Fedilus charm cannot see them. Second, we cannot just walk up to their house... but I can."  
  
It took Ron a few momments to think. Finally, he realized what Hermione meant.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
With a professional look on her face, Hermione gathered her coat and took a last swig of her hot chocolate.  
  
"Well, then..." Ron stuffed his hands in his robe pockets and his left hand bumped up against the ring that had almost made it outside. His shoulders sagged as he remembered what he was attempting to do before Seamus came in. He gave a little moan.  
  
"Oh, don't be such a baby just because you could'nt figure out how to become an Animagus." She got up and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I'm not a baby," He mumbled and Hermione giggled lightly.  
  
"I'll contact you as soon as I get back. In the meantime, see if you can find anything out at your office. See if there is anyone else that we know and Harry knows that they could be after next."  
  
"Alright,"  
  
She opened the parlor door, wincing as the cold wind whipped at her face, and stepped outside.  
  
"Be careful," He said to no one, falling back into his chair. Pulling out the ring, he twirled it between his fingers. His vision began to blur and when he brought up his hand to clear his eyes, he realized that he was crying.  
****  
  
  
"No,"  
  
"Well, I like this one."  
  
"Nah, too bright."  
  
"It's a baby's room, honey, you don't want it to be gloomy."  
  
Harry and Renee were sitting side by side in their living room on the sofa, leafing through a book of colors. The grandfather clock chimed behind them and the log in the fire cindered and crashed into smaller chunks.  
  
"How about this one?" Harry asked, pointing to a scarlet color.  
  
"As much as I would like to sport our house colors, I don't think that's quite the color for a nursery." Renee said, turning the page.  
  
Harry sighed, reaching for his cup of tea. Renee continued to leaf through the pages, stopping at every other one and staring at it closely. She then looked up at him, a interested look in her eyes.  
  
"What's your favorite color?"  
  
"Er... emerald green, maybe? Although I do like that scarlet color."  
  
"Well, I like teal or aqua marine... so let's improvise."  
  
"How?"  
  
Renee turned to the back of the book, where a sampling of all the previous colors were listed and an empty square in the middle of the page.  
  
"It says here that you can mix or layer certain colors to get an interesting effect."  
  
"Oh?" Harry grinned, putting his arm around her.  
  
She gave him a sly smile, picking up her wand that she kept next to her.  
  
"Watch this,"  
  
Tapping the teal square and then the scarlet square, she then tapped the empty square with her wand. Instantly, the square filled with a mixture of teal and scarlet, making almost a brown color.  
  
Harry and Renee winced, groaning a little.  
  
"Er..."  
  
"Not quite what I pictured," Renee said.  
  
"This is not working," Harry muttered.  
  
"Well, let's try a different technique." She tapped the square again. The square then turned pure teal, with a scarlet band running across the middle.  
  
"Emm..."  
  
"Perhaps the opposite?" Renee tapped it again, the colors reversed.  
  
"That could work," Harry said.  
  
"Well, let's see some of the other options." Tapping the square over and over, different painting techiniques were applied to the colors. Finally, with the last tap, the square was filled with a base coat of scarlet and the color teal sponged over.  
  
"Ooo, I like that!" Renee squealed.  
  
"That's pretty cool," Harry said, dragging the book closer to his eyes.  
  
"It's settled then," She kissed him and slowly got up from the sofa. Putting her hands on her hips, she waddled slightly out of the room. "Five more months of this and I'll go nuts!" She called after her.  
  
Harry laughed, shutting the book and putting it on the table in front of him. He leaned back on the sofa, his mind filled with happy thoughts as he stared around the room thinking how chaotic it will soon be with a child. But his mind was ripped from that thought as he heard a loud scratching noise comming up from the hallway.  
  
Renee poked her head through the archway.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Harry stood up immediately, grabbing his wand tightly and streaming out of the living room.  
  
"Stay in the kitchen," He ordered gently.  
  
Her eyes were wide with concern, but she nodded. Harry slowly crept down the hallway, into the foyer, then walked quietly into another small sitting room with a front window. He parted the curtains and peeked outside.  
  
No one was there.  
  
Looking back down the hallway to see Renee standing in the kitchen, Harry waited a momment to see if the scratching would continue.  
  
It did and it was more severe that time.  
  
He looked back down the hallway and shrugged helplessly at Renee. Before he could argue, she was storming up from the kitchen, her wand armed in her hand. They exchanged glances, grins begining to form, and they took each other's hands. Raising their wands, they reached to turn the door knob when there was a knock at the door instead of a scratch.  
  
"Harry! Renee! It's me, Hermione! Quick, please let me in!"  
  
"Stay here, Renee." Harry said seriously, preparing to disapparate.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Stay here."  
  
He disapparated, leaving Renee hotly and with crossed arms. He apparated right behind the figure at his door, his wand raised and ready to fire.  
  
"Don't move!" He ordered.  
  
The figure stiffened, placing their arms at their side.  
  
"Who are you?!" Harry demanded.  
  
"It's me, Hermione, Harry! You gotta believe me... it really is!"  
  
"Prove it," He said.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore performed a decoy Fedilus charm on us, he's the real Secret Keeper. You called us there three months ago,"  
  
"You could have forced that information from the real Hermione, tell me something only she would know and maybe you are who you say you are." Harry said, his wand still aimed.  
  
"Er... well, I trapped Rita Skeeter as a beetle in our fourth year. Also, I'm an expert Animagus." She then instantly turned into a calico cat, the head mainly a brown color, the same as her own hair.  
  
Harry slowly lowered his wand.  
  
"What was the name of my first broomstick?" He questioned, still suspicious.  
  
She turned back into a human.  
  
"A Nimbus 2000."  
  
"What happened to it?"  
  
"It got smashed by the Whomping Willow in our third year, soon afterwards you got a Firebolt from your Godfather, Sirius Black."  
  
Harry stared at her, relaxing and letting his wand arm fall to his side.  
  
"Hermione, what on earth are you doing here? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is?"  
  
She let out a sigh of relief, and Harry quickly took her arm and opened the door. Renee, shocked, moved aside and took Hermione's coat.  
  
"Hermione? What are you doing here?" She asked her.  
  
"Something has happened," She answered, following Renee into the sitting room.  
  
"Is it Ron?" Harry shrieked.  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"No... no, Ron's fine."  
  
"What is it then?" Renee pressed.  
  
"I just came from Diagon Alley, Ron and I were in the ice cream parlor when Seamus Finnigan stormed in claiming he was jumped by two wizards."  
  
Both Harry and Renee stared hard at her.  
  
"Oh, no..." Renee put her hand to her mouth.  
  
"We did'nt say anything, other than for him to get Lavender and himself some place safe."  
  
"Where's Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"I sent him back to work to see if there is anyone else we know that knew you still alive that they would be after next." She replied.  
  
Harry nodded, begining to pace the room.  
  
"They already went after Jordan," He muttered.  
  
"Who? You mean Lee Jordan was attacked as well?" Renee asked.  
  
They nodded grimly.  
  
"That does'nt leave many people left before you and Ron," Harry whispered.  
  
Hermione shuddered.  
  
Silence insued, the only noise was the faint ticking of the grandfather clock back in the living room down the hall.  
  
"Can I get you something?" Renee whispered to Hermione after a while.  
  
"Oh, no... no thank you. I better get going." She got up and straightened her coat.  
  
"You don't have to be off so quick. You know we don't get many visitors these days," Harry said, a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Ow!" Renee suddenly yelped.  
  
Harry jumped, his face turning pale.  
  
"What is it?! Are you alright?! Is it the baby?!" He began to fuss all over her.  
  
Renee's suprised expression turned into an amused laugh.  
  
"Oh, Harry I'm fine. The baby just gave me a mighty kick that's all," She grabbed his worried hand and placed it on her stomach. He calmed down immediately, feeling the slight movements of something alive within her.  
  
Hermione was smiling and she bent down to give Renee a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"You take care of yourself now, and please keep in touch. I'll try to let you know of any more information when we come across it."  
  
"Thank you, Hermione." Harry said, straightening up to hug her. He escorted her to the door. With a faint smile, she turned into the calico cat, and Harry opened the door to let her through. She bounded through the high grass and out of sight. He sighed, closing the door, as Renee came up from behind and entwined her arms around his waist.  
  
"There's nothing we an do about anything now," She whispered in his ear.  
  
"Yes there is, we can get cracking on the paint job." He twirled her around and they walked arm in arm back to the living room.  
  
  
A/N: ON to chapters 5-8!! Click away!  



	2. Chapters 5-8

A/N: Here are chapters 5-8 of the third series in The Renee Chronicles! Enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: Everything Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling!  
  
  
Chapter Five: Danger Increases  
  
  
For the past three months, Ron was unable to get away from work, which Harry had suggested that he try to stay away from. He did however, stay close to other employees and tried not to be alone. It was hard to keep up with work since he did not allow himself to stay after hours. He hoped that Hermione was practicing the same precautions.  
  
Having her go off and see Harry and Renee made Ron very nervous. Who knew what could happen to her if she got caught? People would know where Harry and Renee really were. It was a very big risk, and Ron tried very hard to concentrate on the task that Hermione told him to do, instead of picturing her being cornered by Death Eaters.  
  
Flipping through files of papers in the Main Directory at the Main Office of the Ministry building, Ron searched for the names of everyone that he and Harry knew. It became hard after a while, going over familiar names that were once close to him at Hogwarts and seeing in big red letters "DECEASED" written across the top of the file.   
  
He sighed heavily, scanning more and more files. The only ones that he knew and were not dead had already been attacked. Shaking his head in denial that there had to be more, he flipped through every last file in hopes that he had missed one.  
  
The only files left were Hermione's and his own.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Ron jumped and turned to see one of the desk clerks that headed up the Main Directory. She was short, real skinny, with dusty blonde hair in a messy bun, and wore round-rimmed glasses that were two sizes too big for her head. Her robes were a deep purple and she twirled her wand between her fingers.  
  
"Er..."  
  
"Is there something I can help you look for?" She had a large, friendly smile on her skinny face, and she stepped closer with expectant eyes.  
  
This made Ron fidget uncomfortably.  
  
"Umm, no... no, doing just fine, thank you." He studdered, looking back into the files and begining to flip through again.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the young witch's face fall slightly.  
  
"What department do you work for? If I might ask?" She had a curious tone to her voice, almost like a small child's.  
  
Ron glanced at her, still leaning over the files and flipping.  
  
"Er... Accidental Magic Reversal Department. I'm the Head, Ronald Weasley."  
  
Looking slightly embarrassed, the clerk twirled her wand faster.  
  
"Oh, it's nice to meet you Mr. Weasley. I'm Annie Penn, Head Clerk of this department."  
  
Ron grunted, nodding, and trying to look really busy even though there was nothing else to look for. The looks the girl was giving him made him want to run away.  
  
"Well, er... if you need any help just let me know." She still stood there, looking at him expectantly. "So, I'll just be up at the desk."  
  
Turning slowly from the files, Ron looked at her.  
  
"Yeah... alright, then." He muttered, looking at her back with a "go away" look.  
  
Annie blushed slightly, stepping backwards slowly with her eyes still on him. He continued his dismissive gaze until her back was to him, although she walked away with difficulty as if someone was pulling her back.  
  
Gazing back at the files, which he let his hands sink into because it was of no use now, he laughed to himself about the woman he had just met. He closed the file drawer and crossed his arms, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Just can't keep the women off me,"  
  
He leaned up against a large bookcase, falling on it harder then he meant to. It tilted slightly and Ron jumped up straight and whirled around.  
  
CRRREEEAAAAAKKK.... WHOOSH!  
  
"Ahhh! Oh nooooo!"  
  
The bookcase was falling backwards.  
  
He bolted around the isle into the one where the bookcase was falling into. Trying to pull out his wand that got tangled within his robes, the bookcase's massive bulk swung toward him. It was too late to use magic... he threw up his arms.  
  
Books showered all around him, pelting his head hard.  
  
RRRRREOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM  
  
"Oh... boy."  
  
Fortuantely for Ron, who stood dead still with his arms outstreched above him, the bookcase knocked into the one behind him, leaning over his head. But, as he opened his eyes and started to relax,   
  
CRRREAAAAAAKKKKK BOOM BOOM  
  
The bookcase behind him that had saved his life from the one in front of him was now falling itself. He would now be sandwiched between the two.  
  
"Oh, for the love of...!"  
  
Ron hurled himself to the side, just in time to see the first fallen bookcase flatten the one behind him. That bookcase then knocked over the one behind it... then the one behind that one... and so on, creating a domino effect. By that time, the whole Main Directory Department was streaming into the area, shouting out charms and spells, but the cases were too quick.  
  
With deafening crashes and booms, the dust from the shelves engulfed the entire department, making it impossible to see. When it finally settled, Ron got up from the floor and surveyed the damage.  
  
What was once a large room filled with file cabinets and towering bookcases, was now a flat wasteland. Bookcases were pilled on top of one another and books littered the floor. The employees of the department were standing there across from him, their faces filled with disbelief, anger, and fatigue. Their gaze traveled the entire disaster path until they came upon Ron, standing there among the rubble all dusty and disheveled.  
  
"Er... I... umm..." He sighed. "Oops?"  
  
Not a word was uttered from the group of officials before him. They simply stared at him with dangerous expressions.   
  
Ron picked up a book and dusted it off, turning beet red and looking sheepish.  
  
"Er... sorry 'bout this."  
  
The smallest from the group, which he immediately recognized as Annie Penn, stepped forward over the mess and looked over Ron with concern.  
  
"Are you alright, Mr. Weasley?"  
  
Ron stared at her, the book still in his hand.  
  
"Yes, I... I believe so. Although, I don't know about the bookcases."  
  
She looked back at the group, which were looking daggers at Ron.  
  
"Er... I believe you should go now, Mr. Weasley. We can clean this up, no problem."  
  
"Are you sure?" Ron asked, handing the book to Annie.  
  
She nodded, dusting the book off herself.  
  
Still flushed, Ron stepped over the fallen bookcases and books and carefully made his way around the department workers, who did not take their eyes off him until he was out of sight, almost as if they expected him to knock something else over as he left.  
  
Looking behind him, Ron left the Main Directory and fell into a bench that was in the large hall nearby. Taking deep breaths and wiping his forehead with the sleeve of his robes, he could'nt help but to giggle, making passing Ministry workers look at him strangely.  
****  
  
  
"Did you find anything?"  
  
Hermione had just gotten back from visiting with Harry and Renee. She had contacted Ron to meet her back at Diagon Alley. Waiting in front of an abandoned shop, she saw Ron running up the path.  
  
Ron was panting and when he got up to her, he put his hands on his knees to catch his breath and shook his head.  
  
"There's... no one... else..." He gasped.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione's voice quivered, putting her hand on his shoulders.  
  
He did'nt answer right away, still catching his breath.  
  
"Ron, do you mean that we're next?" She squeaked.  
  
Ron nodded, standing up straight.  
  
"Between the Death Eaters and the Main Directory Deparment, we are on the most wanted list."  
  
She looked at him strangely, mixed with horror and confusion.  
  
"Main Directory Department? Why would they be after us?"  
  
Ron shook his head and waved his hand.  
  
"Don't ask... just... don't ask."  
  
Hermione stared at him crossly, then rolled her eyes and folded her arms together.  
  
"How are they?" Ron almost whispered.  
  
She looked back at him with a softer expression.  
  
"Fine. Almost got blasted away by Harry though,"  
  
Ron giggled.  
  
"Bet that got your attention. I assume he believed you were you in the end though, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, apparently Harry knew about Jordan. Renee did'nt however, I believe he did'nt want to tell her so she would'nt worry."  
  
Ron stuffed his hands into his pockets, scuttling under a bit of roof on the abandoned shop to get out from the snow. Hermione followed him, rubbing her hands together.  
  
"You know Renee, though. She can handle it."  
  
She looked at him hotly.  
  
"Ron, she's expecting a child. You do not stress out a woman when there's a baby on the way. It could do serious harm to the little one."  
  
It was Ron's turn to roll his eyes.  
  
"Oh, Herm... you don't think she's already under stress?"  
  
"Exactly! Stess her out even more and she could go into labor months before she's supposed to!" Hermione scolded.  
  
"Stop being so dramatic," Ron muttered.  
  
Hermione let out an exasperated breath and looked out onto the snow.  
  
"Count on you to be supportive on such a delicate matter,"  
  
She did'nt see his expression, but the vibe she got from Ron told her that she had hurt him in some way. Forcing a calmed voice, Hermione looked back in his general direction without meeting his eyes.  
  
"So... what do we do now?"  
  
Ron did'nt say anything and silence surrouned them. Hermione's eyes darted this way and that, waiting for a reply. All she could hear was the soft patter of snowflakes and the husky breathing of Ron.  
  
"Ron?" She whispered.  
  
She looked at him and he was staring at the snow, an undistinguishable look on his face. Stepping out from under the gutter of the roof, the snow was up to his ankles. Without looking back, Ron began to trudge up the covered path.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione called out, worried.  
  
"Just go home, Hermione." Ron called back, his tone just as unrecognizable.  
  
He walked off through the snow and Hermione just stood there, arms at her sides and looking at him longingly. The falling snow began to litter her hair and coat.  
  
"Oh, Ron..." She whispered, sadly.  
****  
  
  
Ron threw his coat on the counter, slamming his door behind him. He streamed past the small living room that was open to his kitchen and walked through the single door into the one bedroom that his flat had. Slamming things as he made way into his small bathroom, tears began to stream uncontrolably from his eyes.  
  
When he walked out, there was a mixture of rage and sadness pouring out of him. Not sure what to do with himself, all he could do was pace in front of his bed. All he could hear was a low whine, which he realized was coming from him.  
  
"How could I have been so cold?!" He balled up his fists. "What a fool I am!"  
  
A wall clock chimed the hour, which stopped his pacing.  
  
Ron sank on his bed, covering his face with his hands.  
  
"Who am I kidding? I would'nt be a decent husband to her, I'm too oblivious."  
  
He pulled out the ring that he kept in his robe pocket and stared at it, rolling it between his fingers. Standing up slowly, still staring at the ring, he made way for his window. Ron opened it, a cold wind hitting his face like a brick and snow starting to pour in. He pulled back his arm, the ring in his hand, and held it there.  
  
"She would'nt want me..."  
  
Suddenly there was a rapid tap at his front door, making Ron freeze. Whoever it was, they were banging on the door urgently, and he slowly put his arm down. Leaving the window, which was still open and the curtain was blowing in ice and snow, he walked out of his bedroom and towards the front door.  
  
"Who's there?" He called.  
  
No answer, just a persistant knock.  
  
"Who is it?!" Ron bellowed, his eye narrowing.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Grabbing his wand, Ron pointed it at the door. He thought of the invisibility spell, which made things transparent. Only problem was that the person outside would be able to see him as he would them. He argued with himself if that was wise.  
  
The visitor began to become violent . Ron could tell he was casting spells on the door, but he had so many charms and warding spells upon it that it would take a while for the person to get through.  
  
"It's them..." Ron gasped.  
  
Suddenly, the front door burst into flame.  
  
"Oh, no... oh, God no!"  
  
He ran into his living room that had a small fireplace and lit a fire. The fire on his door was spreading rapidly into his kitchen. He would take the risk of using Floo Powder... which not too many wizards and witches used those days for the risk of getting intercepted by a Death Eater. In this case, it was well worth the risk. He scoured the mantle for stray Floo Powder and found some, just enough to get him through.  
  
"Oh, I hope she's home..."  
  
He tossed the powder into the flame, just as the blaze from his door engulfed the entire kitchen and was spreading to his small sofa. The Death Eaters at the door were kicking it in.  
  
Ron stepped into the green flame of his fireplace and bellowed,  
  
"Number Eight, Eldon Street!"  
  
He dissapeered just as three hooded figures stepped into the blaze that was once Ron's living room.  
  
"Should we follow him, sir?"  
  
"No. No, let him warn the mudblood... then we'll take them both together."  
****  
  
  
Hermione had been home a while, sitting on her sofa, reading a book of poetry. Crookshanks was curled up on her lap and his tail twitched every time the log would cackle under the fire of her fireplace.  
  
The particular poetry she was reading was a mix of different poets, and she often referred to the book whenever she was thinking deeply about something.  
  
About Ron.  
  
Each romantic stanza made her want to cry. She never considered herself attractive, she never went out to popular social clubs or indulged in the popular witches magazines where all they focused on was "how to grab that magical man". No, whenever she wanted her romantic fix, she would go to this book and dream what she thought were impossible dreams.  
  
Hermione had always loved Ron, ever since she first saw him. His fire-red hair, his freckled face, and his tall stature always appealed to her. In her fifth year was when they admitted their love. It was the happiest time of her life.  
  
But when they graduated and the magical world was hurled into darkness, Hermione focused herself on her career. She still saw Ron, but even when she became settled in life, he never asked her the one question that she had wanted to hear since he first said those three little words that made her feel on top of the world.  
  
Renee was a good friend of hers. Hermione felt very honored to be her maid of honor at her wedding. They had a lot of good times and grew close, almost to the point where Hermione felt like she finally had a sister. So when the wedding came, and she looked happily upon Renee and Harry as they said their vows, Hermione would glance at Ron and see him staring at her longingly. It was then that Hermione wished with all her soul that it was she and Ron at the alter, and she would glance at Renee's happy smile and feel jealous.  
  
Hermione was sure Ron had tried to ask her several times thoughout the years. At least, she tried to convince herself that he did.   
  
She closed the book, stroking Crookshank's fur.  
  
"Oh, who am I kidding? We're just friends... that's all he wanted it to be."  
  
Suddenly, Crookshanks lept from her lap with a sharp meow.  
  
"Well, excuse me for living..." Hermione pouted.  
  
Then the flame of her fire shot up through the chimney, turning green.  
  
"Now who...?"  
  
Ron then promptly collapsed out of the fire, completely out of breath.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
He scrambled to his feet, so fast that he fell down again. Hermione grabbed his arms and he tried to grab onto her robes.  
  
"Her... mione! Quick..."  
  
"Calm down, what's going on?" Hermione yelped.  
  
Ron got to his feet, grabbing onto her shoulders.  
  
"It's... them... got to... go... NOW!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"C'mon!"  
  
He pulled her quickly into her room, throwing her coat at her and handing her some shoes. Completely dumbfounded, Hermione allowed him to wrap the coat about her and she tried to pull on the shoes with shaking hands.  
  
"Ron-"  
  
"Shh... no time!"  
  
Slamming the bedroom door shut and pulling her along, Ron then slowed and approached the door carefully.  
  
"It's them?" Hermione hissed quietly.  
  
Ron nodded, putting his hand on the door knob and pulling her close to him.  
  
"My wand!" Hermione gasped, pulling free of Ron, who was objecting without getting words out of his mouth. She ran into the kitchen where she had left her wand. As she picked it up and began to run back, pocketing it, she heard a crash.  
  
The kitchen window was shattered and fire began to spread onto the curtains.  
  
"Oh, no! Ron!"  
  
Just as she spoke his name, Ron was in front of her. His eyes were wide with fear and anger, and he grabbed Hermione's shoulder.  
  
Two more loud crashes, and the windows all along the back of the house were now engulfed in flames. The back door was completely covered with fire and the attack continued through the bedroom windows.  
  
"What are we going to do?!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
"There's only one way..."  
  
Ron pulled her through the living room and to the front door.  
  
"But-"  
  
"There's no other choice! Get ready!"  
  
He slammed the door open, thrusting his wand out in front of him and keeping Hermione to his back.  
  
The street and neighborhood was quiet. Ron looked this way and that for anyone, but not a soul could be seen. The only sound came from the distruction of Hermione's house, which was now aglow with an unearthly fire. She looked back at it briefly, feeling terrible. All she had worked hard for... gone in an instant.  
  
"Someone's bound to notice this, Ron..." She whispered to him, frantically searching the area   
  
He did'nt say anything at first.  
  
"No... they won't allow it." Ron said slowly.  
  
The tone of his voice made Hermione follow his gaze. He was looking off towards some bushes that led into her backyard. At first she could'nt see anything, but then when a jet of flame shot out from what was once her bedroom window, she could just make out a dark figure standing as still as a statue.  
  
"Ron...!" She said to him, hurriedly. "Ron, let's go! We can't disapparate here but there's an disapparating area at the end of the block where there are no houses! C'mon!"  
  
She turned to leave, bounding off into the grass some steps before looking back. Ron was rooted to his spot, still staring at the figure. She could see his whole body as stiff as wood, and he was gripping his wand so hard that his hand was a dark red.  
  
"Ron, please!"  
  
"Go on, Hermione. This ends here..." He said in a voice that was not his own. It terrified her, chills running down her back.  
  
"... No... no, Ron! Ron, you can't! You can't duel with this wizard! He's too powerful!" She shrieked at him, her eyes wild with horror.  
  
He still did'nt look back.  
  
"Go. GO, HERMIONE! NOW!" He ordered in a dark, gruff voice.  
  
Hermione stumbled back, startled by his bark. She shook her head furiously.  
  
Ron glanced back at her slowly, his coat covered with the falling snow and blowing in the chilled wind. The fire that had now completely swallowed her home was reflecting off his eyes, making them look very dangerous. However, his face was contorted with fear, determination, and sadness.  
  
"Go... please, Hermione. Save yourself... go to Harry and Renee!"  
  
With tears begining to sting in her eyes, she tore her look from his and began to run... run faster than she ever had before. But a loud yell from behind stopped her.  
  
"No... No. He can't do this alone," She said firmly.  
  
Turning slowly to look back, she could see Ron and a tall hooded man engaged in a duel. They were both shouting, and she could hear Ron bellow in pain.  
  
Gathering all her courage and gripping her wand tightly, Hermione ran back. She zigzagged her original path, ducking behind a trash can at the end of a driveway. She watched with horror as the two wizards battled it out, with two other hooded figures way off behind Ron's hooded opponent. If she simply jumped out and joined in, there was little chance of getting out alive. She would get struck down before she could see Ron's eyes.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Ron fell to his knees.  
  
Hermione forgot everything.  
  
"RON!"  
  
Before she could realize what she was doing, Hermione was sprinting to his side. Ron was looking up at her with pure terror and the hooded wizard that had started it all crossed his arms as if waiting for a turn in a child's playground game.  
  
"Hermione, no... nooo!" Ron wailed as she cradled him.  
  
"You can't do this alone," She whispered.  
  
He began to pull himself to his feet and Hermione helped him. When they were both standing and facing the hooded wizard, he cackled loudly.  
  
"Well, well, well... if it is'nt the mudblood! Come to save your little Weasel?"  
  
"Who are you?!" Hermione yelled at him, but she was afraid she already knew the answer. Only one person called Ron by that name, and only one person ever dared to call her a mudblood. He was a guy of pure malice and evil... her old ememy at Hogwarts.  
  
"I'm hurt that you don't recognize me, Granger! Although, I have gotten quite handsome in my adult years! Perhaps it's understandable." He laughed that familiar laugh.  
  
"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," Hermione hissed. Ron nodded gravely beside her, clutching his side.  
  
Malfoy bowed dramatically, but he did not remove his hood.  
  
"I've always wanted to be the one to finish you two off! All those years at Hogwarts... shame I had to help burn it to the ground,"  
  
"Why you little-" Ron began, but Hermione held him back.  
  
"Temper, temper, Weasley. Much to your pitiful dismay, I am more powerful then you. Always have! You're nothing! If it was'nt for that retched Potter you would'nt have graduated! Why, you and your whole family might as well be muggles!"  
  
Ron lost it.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Green light shot out of Ron's wand. Draco ducked the blow, stunned. Hermione took the opportunity to spin Ron to face her.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"The police are comming!"  
  
"I'm going to finish this!"  
  
Hermione had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Ron, you kill him and you sink to his level. You're better than he is! He'll get his due... but he'll kill us if we don't leave now!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Trust me,"  
  
She pulled him away, and he kept his angry gaze on Malfoy, who was scrambling back to his feet. They broke into a run, taking the chance to disapparate at the same time. As they disappeared, Hermione could hear Malfoy yell in outrage.  
  
"I'll get you! And when I do, YOU'LL DIE! BOTH OF YOU! Just you wait!"  
  
  
Chapter Six: The Dream  
  
  
"Honey, I'm worried about Ron and Hermione."  
  
Renee and Harry were in their kitchen, finishing breakfast. She was pointing her wand at the dirty dishes, which were cleaning themselves in the sink. Harry was hidden behind an old copy of The Daily Prophet, for Sirius had not been by recently with an updated edition. He did not say anything and Renee looked at him longingly, wanting reassurance.  
  
"You know?" She asked, in a small voice.  
  
All that came out of Harry was a long sigh.  
  
Renee looked down on the table, feeling silly.  
  
"Sorry, I know I must say that at least twice a day."  
  
Harry flipped down the paper, the breezed it made caused his messy black hair to ruffle. He looked up at her through his black glasses with an understanding smile. Getting up from the table, Harry walked over behind her and bent over, embracing her in a hug and resting his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"It's alright, I worry too... but there's nothing we can do right now." He kissed her on her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on his. After a momment, Harry patted her stomach.  
  
"How'd you two sleep?"  
  
In response, Renee let out a large yawn.  
  
"Let's just say that the baby decided to have an all night kicking party,"  
  
Harry laughed, standing up straight and going over to the stove to pour him some more tea.  
  
"Why don't you go take a nap? I can take care of the chores from here,"  
  
Renee looked up at him with shock.  
  
"Honey, are you sure? The last time you whisked the couch your spell was too powerful and you whisked the cushions right out the window!"  
  
Harry blushed slightly and turned to her sheepishly.  
  
"Well, the couch does'nt need to be whisked today, does it?"  
  
Giggling, Renee shook her head.  
  
"I sure could use some sleep..."  
  
Harry walked over and helped her to her feet.  
  
"Don't worry, if Harry Potter can battle the dark arts, Harry Potter can dust a living room."  
  
Renee kissed him and took his face in her hands.  
  
"Just, try and leave the house in one piece."  
  
He rolled his eyes and Renee laughed, leaving the kitchen.  
  
"You can count on me, honey... you'll be very impressed when you wake up, just you see!"  
  
She was not halfway down the hall when she heard a pot crash.  
  
"All under control! No worries!" He called out quickly.  
  
Laughing, she closed the bedroom door behind her and looked into the cozy shadows. Taking her wand, she lit a candle and the light poured into the room. As she walked beside her bed, she looked at a large mural she had painted herself when they moved in. It covered the entire wall in brilliant detail. At one end was a large castle, much like Hogwarts, with unicorns running over hills. A single, silver colored stag looked out upon the viewer from the woods painted in the top corner. Further along the wall the rolling green hills turned into a cream colored sand and at the other end it was a beach with the ocean. The sun rose above the joyous waves and dolphins were leaping, silhouetted against the rays. Sitting among a patch of dunes were two people, a woman with brown hair and a man with messy black.  
  
Every aspect of the mural seemed to be alive, for when a wizard or witch does art, the artist and the viewer must both see it perfect for it to be able to move. Renee was exceedingly proud of it and Harry always said from the momment he saw the finished product that it was his most favorite place in the house. So, everything moved, from the blades of grass on the hills to the waves and leaping dolphins. The couple among the dunes were always embraced with one another, and they would move around from the castle hills to the seashore.  
  
Renee sat down on the soft bed, grabbing a sweater that she had among the pillows and putting it on. She laid down and looked over at her dresser which had her most cherished possession in it's center. It was a beautiful red rose, fresh and rich in color. Smiling broadly, she remembered the momment when Harry had given it to her for Christmas the first year she was at Hogwarts. It was before they knew that she was his Etam Luos, but Renee had a deep feeling about him then that made her feel complete. He filled a gap that was missing in her life and she fell for his true personality, not his fame. The rose was not an ordinary one, but a December Rose. When a person gives this rare flower to the person they love, and that person loves them just as much back, the rose would last forever.  
  
So it had been, and Renee looked upon it feeling like the luckiest woman alive for having Harry as a husband. Not because of his fame, but his personality. He was caring, compassionate, brave, smart, loving, and so much more. She breathed deeply, resting her hands on top of her growing stomach.  
  
Renee had just entered her sixth month, and her stomach was now the size of a small playground ball. She rubbed it gently, feeling emotions that one cannot describe. There was this gut feeling she had been having for a while, that she knew that it was a boy. She had decided after the tragic death of her brother, Timothy, that if it was a boy he would have his name in Timothy's memory. Renee thought it only fair to let Harry decide the middle name, and there was no doubt in her mind that it would be his own.  
  
"Timothy Harry Potter," She said to herself, trying out the name for the one hundredth time. Sighing deeply, she closed her eyes. "Pleasent dreams, sweetheart." The life inside her was still, reassuring her that the baby was asleep and she could get a few hours in. Before long, after another faint sound comming from the kitchen, Renee was asleep.  
  
It was'nt long before Renee began to dream. She was standing in a wooded area and it was very dark. Not seeing any of her features, she seemed to drift through the dark trees for a long time. Renee kept hearing voices, male voices, but she could'nt make out what they were saying. Suddenly, she felt very cold and frightened, but not frightened for herself. She continued to drift fluidly until there was a faint light in the distance.  
  
"... Can't help you now, Potter..." Said a faint, but cold and evil voice.  
  
"... come, just you..." A younger male voice said, brave and scared at the same time.  
  
A cruel laughed echoed off the trees and Renee finally saw the two figures, in the middle of the field. The younger one had his back to her and off some ways in front of him was a taller man, hooded and cloaked in black.  
  
"I'm afraid they are too busy to help you now, fool. You're as stupid as your father." Growled the hooded man with pure malice.  
  
"My father is not stupid! And neither am I!" Yelled the young one.  
  
Suddenly, the boy fell to his knees, moaning in pain. Renee tried to run and help him, but it was as if someone was pulling her back and she could'nt run fast enough. She tried to yell out or grab her wand, but she could do neither, only able to watch with horror.  
  
When the boy stopped moaning, he stumbled to his feet.  
  
"My parents killed your master, they can kill you too!" He tried to say defiantly, but his words came out as a squeak.  
  
The hooded man laughed, hard and cold. Suddenly, a cloud moved out from the moon and the moonlight shown down on the two figures. The boy had a mess of black hair with small streaks of brown. He was holding his side tenderly, his wand jutting out from his black robes. The hooded man was still too far away to see, but the light bounced of a pale face with a long scar jutting across his cheek.  
  
"Is that so?" The man hissed, making the boy's knees wobble  
  
Renee could'nt stand this, she fought and fought to make her way across the field, but she could'nt go fast enough.  
  
The hooded man pointed his wand again at the boy and he fell down to the grass again, moaning in extreme pain. Renee put everything she had into her legs and finally she came upon the boy and put her hands through his black, messy hair. His moans softened and then he looked up at her.  
  
"Mum?" He asked, looking at her with large blue eyes, wearing black rimmed glasses.  
  
Before she could say anything, completely shocked, the boy vanished. Looking up, the hooded man had vanished too, and she was now in a white void. Renee felt very small for some reason, almost as if she was a child again. She looked around her, but there was nothing but white.  
  
"Hello?" She called out, her voice echoed through nothing.  
  
From no where, there came a breeze, and it ruffled her long brown hair. She felt calm there, almost safe.  
  
"Hello, Renee." Came some quiet voices.  
  
She twirled around, but she saw nothing but white.  
  
"Who's there?" She asked politely, in a small voice.  
  
Two shadows appeared from nothing and they were slowly walking around her. She felt eyes studying her, but she was not bothered. It was a welcomed feeling, as if something that had not happened in a long time finally did.  
  
"We're proud of you, Renee." The shadows said, their outlines becoming more distinct. It was a tall man and a woman with long hair.  
  
Dispite not knowing what they were proud of her for, Renee could'nt help but grin. It was a warm compliment, and it drilled deep into her soul. Before she realized it, not knowing why, she said,  
  
"I love him, more than anything."  
  
Warmth spread over her.  
  
"We know,"  
  
The two shadows became hazy, but color came to them and Renee could see their faces and features. The man had black, messy hair and black glasses, with hazel eyes. The woman had long red hair and bright green eyes. They were both smiling, seemingly down at her, and Renee felt loved.  
  
"No one else is more perfect for him than you are," The woman's voice was faint, but strong.  
  
Renee looked up at them, and she saw that their eyes were troubled.  
  
"What's going to happen to him?" She asked, worried.  
  
They two people looked at each other, small frowns comming upon them.  
  
"You must try," The man said.  
  
"Try what?" Renee whispered, confused.  
  
"You can't let him," The woman said.  
  
"Let him do what?" She was begining to become afraid.  
  
"Don't let it in," They said at the same time.  
  
"What? Let what in?" Renee gasped.  
  
The woman smiled sadly, and the man put his arm around her shoulders. Their images began to fade.  
  
"Take care of your son, be there for him... we were'nt for ours,"  
  
"But... wait! Please don't leave," Renee cried.  
  
The woman tucked some of Renee's hair behind her ear, much like what Harry always does. She felt herself filled with courage and her worry slowly left her.  
  
"You'll be a good mother... take care of our grandson, tell Harry we love him."  
  
Renee looked down at the white void beneath her, when she looked up the two people were gone.  
  
"Renee? Renee..."  
  
She heard Harry's voice.  
  
"Come on, Renee..." He said gently.  
  
Renee opened her eyes and Harry was over her, his green eyes wide and caring. He tucked her messed up hair behind her ears.  
  
"Lunch is ready, sleepy head." He whispered with a smile.  
  
Renee pulled herself up and Harry moved over.  
  
"Dreaming?" He asked.  
  
She looked at him, rubbing her eyes. Should she tell?  
  
"Uhh, yeah... yeah, I was."  
  
He cocked his head to one side.  
  
"What about?"  
  
Renee stared hard at him. What was it that she had to prevent him from doing? What was the thing that she could'nt allow Harry to bring in? She decided to let it go and worry about it when the time came. Instead, she shrugged her shoulders and got to her feet.  
  
"Oh, you know... dream stuff," She messed with her hair, looking into her mirror.  
  
Harry laughed, standing up and making way to the door.  
  
"I'll be in the kitchen," He muttered happily, and left.  
  
Renee put her hands down, resting them on her stomach. She looked down and stared. Was that really her son she saw? Who was it that he was fighting? It was'nt Voldemort... the boy said his parents had killed him. The hooded man said their name, Potter... and where was she and Harry? Was that dream a vision of the future? The last part seemed so real... the two people she met. They had to have been Harry's parents. What on earth was that?  
  
"Renee! It's getting cold!" She heard Harry yell.  
  
"Comming!" She called back.  
  
Rubbing her stomach, Renee walked out of the bedroom and down the hall. Entering the kitchen, it smelled strongly of clams. Her troubled mind forgot briefly about the dream and she looked over to the table where two bowls of white liquid were waiting.  
  
"What is it?" She asked Harry, approaching the table.  
  
"You're favorite, clam chowder."  
  
Renee sat down slowly, staring at her bowl.  
  
"I did'nt know you knew how to make this,"  
  
Harry brought over some pepper and bread, blushing slightly.  
  
"Well, no... I don't. But I found your recipe and well, I figured that it was no problem." He sat down and picked up his spoon. "Oh, I forgot butter..." Taking his wand, he pointed to the pantry and butter flew out and landed on the table. "There,"  
  
Renee smiled at him sweetly, taking up her spoon. Harry had already begun to eat, she looked at him intently.  
  
"Hmm... I'm not bad, not bad at all," He muttered between bites.  
  
Renee began to eat, and while it was not the same as her own cooking, Harry did seem to get it right. The only sound to follow was the clicking of spoons on the bowls. The dream soon came back to Renee's mind and she began to stare off into nothing. She did'nt notice Harry staring back at her, concerned.  
  
"Is everything alright, sweetheart?"  
  
She snapped back and looked at him, nodding quickly.  
  
His look did not soften, he continued to stare at her, putting down his spoon.  
  
"Are you sure? You still did'nt tell me about that dream you had, was it bad?"  
  
Renee hated the thought of keeping things from Harry, but she did not want to tell him about the last part of the dream... where she apparently had met his parents and they gave her a warning that she still did not understand. Instead, she thought it alright to tell him about the first part. The part involving their son.  
  
"Renee?" He asked again, worry in his voice.  
  
"Er..." She began. "Well, I'm not sure what it was..."  
  
Harry stared at her.  
  
"You can tell me," He said softly.  
  
"I was in a dark forest. Then I began to hear voices, two to be exact. I then seemed to float towards them and I saw two people, an older, hooded man and a boy... about maybe, fifteen years old. They were dueling... and..." She sighed, looking down at her half-eaten soup.  
  
"It's alright... do you know what they looked like?"  
  
She looked up at him, almost sadly.  
  
"Yes, sort of..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I could'nt really see the older man, he was dressed like a Death Eater, but he had a pale face with a long scar running across his left cheek. The boy... the boy had black hair, kind of messy..."  
  
Harry stared intently at her.  
  
"Go on," He almost whispered.  
  
"They were dueling, and the Death Eater was winning over the boy. The boy fell in pain and I managed to get to him. He looked up at me... with blue eyes and black glasses, and called me... called me, mom."  
  
"You mean...?"  
  
Renee nodded.  
  
"I heard the man call him Potter,"  
  
Harry sighed, looking down at his food and playing with it.  
  
"Do you think it means anything?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know... I really don't know." Renee muttered.  
  
Harry banished his bowl to the sink. He looked at her kindly and fixed his glasses.  
  
"Well, let's not worry about that, honey. I'm sure it was'nt really anything,"  
  
Renee nodded, banishing her own bowl to the sink and began to spread butter over a slice of bread. Harry took a deep breath.  
  
"You'll be pleased to know that the house is in one piece," He said rather cheerfully.  
  
She laughed, putting the bread down.  
  
"Well, that's good. Maybe you can- Ooo..."  
  
"What?!" Harry snapped, jumping to her side.  
  
"Oh, nothing... he just woke up, that's all."  
  
He laughed, relieved, and Renee grabbed his hand.  
  
"Here, say hello..."  
  
She watched his face as he felt her stomach, the baby inside kicking as if in response. His smile was from ear to ear and he looked at his hand with a strong look of emotion.  
  
"Hello, little guy," He whispered. Harry looked at her, his eyes radiating affection. "Feels like a Quidditch game in there,"  
  
"Tell me about it," She muttered.  
  
They kissed and when they parted, Harry proceeded to clean the kitchen. Renee looked down upon her unborn child and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, little one, we'll always be there for you."  
  
  
Chapter Seven: Growing Concern  
  
  
Two weeks past and after constant nagging from Renee, Harry decided to send a letter to Ron. Using Hedwig, his snowy owl who was now very old, he took the chance and sent her off to him. When she returned a day later, she was holding the letter Harry had sent, unopened.  
  
"It's not like you to not be able to find an address, especially Ron." Harry told her, inspecting the letter at the window sill. She hooted, exhausted, and fluttered over to Keto, Renee's owl. Harry was not through with her.   
  
"Hedwig? Was Ron at his flat?"  
  
She gave a sharp hoot in response.  
  
Thinking it silly to get an answer out of an owl, Harry turned to Keto.  
  
"Would you mind taking this to Ron or Hermione, Keto?" He asked the large, white owl.  
  
There was a sudden rap at the front door and Renee called out,  
  
"Sirius is here, Harry!"  
  
"Alright," Harry muttered, putting the letter down and going to the front door. He checked through the window carefully and said through the door,  
  
"Padfoot?"  
  
"Snuffles," Came a tired voice from behind the door.  
  
Harry opened the door, before him stood his Godfather, Sirius Black.  
  
"Nice to see you, Sirius!" Harry said, dragging the man in.  
  
"How are you?" Sirius asked, taking his coat off.  
  
"The same... Renee's in the living room,"  
  
"Hey, Sirius!" She called out.  
  
Harry smiled and started to lead Sirius to the living room but he grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"I need to tell you something first," Sirius whispered to him, urgently. "I'm not sure if Renee should hear."  
  
Harry looked at him, fear welling up inside him at Sirius's tone.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Sirius pulled him into the sitting room, running his hand through his greying, black hair.  
  
"It's about Ron and Hermione, Harry."  
  
Harry's eyes went as wide as dinner plates.  
  
"What happened?" He choked.  
  
Checking over his shoulder, Sirius lowered his voice to a low whisper.  
  
"Ron's flat was set on fire... the whole building was up in flames. Almost every muggle inside died. He was'nt among the dead, thank God. Not long after that fire was started, Hermione's house was set aflame. It was completely destroyed... but neither she or Ron were found inside."  
  
"So... they're alive?" Harry whispered, hopefully.  
  
"One must assume. Lupin and I, as well as some of the younger aurors, have been looking since it was reported. They are no where to be seen... they are real smart, those two, you know."  
  
"What's going on?" Asked a stern voice.  
  
Harry and Sirius looked up to see Renee standing in the archway. Her arms were crossed over her pregnant belly and the leer on her face made Harry sweat.  
  
"Is there something you were going to tell me?" She pressed.  
  
"Renee, you need to sit down," Sirius said gently, pointing to the chair in front of him.  
  
"I may be pregnant, but I'm not weak. I can handle anything... whatever you have to tell me I can take standing up," She said, defiantly.  
  
Harry shook his head, a faint smile on his face.  
  
"That's my wife," He muttered.  
  
Sirius looked nervously from Renee to Harry and took a deep breath.  
  
"I was just telling Harry that both Ron's and Hermione's homes have been set on fire... just like the fires at the Dursley's and your brother's."  
  
Renee's face went pale, but she stood her ground.  
  
"Are... are they...?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"No. No bodies were found, except the ones of unfortunate muggles."  
  
Renee looked worriedly at Harry.  
  
"So... so they are alive?"  
  
"We think so," Sirius said.  
  
"Do you know where they are?" She asked.  
  
He shook his head again.  
  
"We've got to do something," Harry said.  
  
"No, absolutely not, Harry. Your place is here, as well as Renee. Dumbledore put both of you off duty. All the aurors will do their best to find them... but perhaps it's better if they stay in hiding, where no one knows where they are."  
  
"But what if they're found?!" Renee began.  
  
"How would we be able to help them?" Harry added.  
  
"There's nothing you can do... nothing anybody can really do, but wait it out. Like I said, we'll look... but for your safety you need to remain here." Sirius said, heavily.  
  
Harry pursed his lips, he could notice the vibe from Renee becoming dangerous.  
  
"I have just as much capability of doing my job now as I did before! If they're in trouble by the Dark Arts, me and Harry are the best to get them out!"  
  
Sirius looked at her seriously, but with a kind understanding.  
  
"Renee, I don't doubt your abilities... but even for yourself and Harry, there's a risk. Do you really want to put your child in danger?"  
  
She opened her mouth to argue, but the words seemed to have left her. Harry stared at his feet, begining to nod.  
  
"He's right, Renee. We can't take that risk... no matter how good we are,"  
  
He sat down on the small sofa behind him, and Renee nearly fell beside him.  
  
"We can't just leave them alone, Harry... we can't,"  
  
Harry put his arm around her.  
  
"I know... I know,"  
  
Sirius was staring off into nothing, a sad look in his eyes. Suddenly, he shook himself and seemed to force a smile on his face.  
  
"Well, there's nothing we can do right now... so let's not dwell on it. C'mon, I have things for you."  
****  
  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I'm close, my lord."  
  
Draco Malfoy, his hood lowered and his pale hair glinting in the firelight, was kneeling at the foot of his master.  
  
"Close is not good enough," Voldemort said, dangerously, his back towards him and looking into the fire.  
  
"I know who the Secret Keepers are," Malfoy said, humbly.  
  
"How stupid are you, fool? There can only be one Secret Keeper!" Voldemort hissed.  
  
Malfoy shuddered.  
  
"It's either one of the two that I have yet to find... but I will find them shortly, my lord."  
  
"It better be soon, Malfoy, your time is almost up." Voldermort said dangerously.  
  
"I will not fail you," Malfoy muttered.  
  
"Just remember, the Potters are mine... you are not to do anything unnecessary!"  
  
"Yes, master!" Malfoy bowed deeply and hobbled out of the large room, closing the huge door behind him.  
  
"What did he say?" Asked Goyle, bravely to Malfoy, who was standing with Crabbe outside the door.  
  
"Shut up, you idiot!" Malfoy fixed his hair and straightened his robes.  
  
"Well?" He spat at Crabbe.  
  
"Nothing... not a trace. But I did notice a lot of couples in the park and so I asked some if they knew them."  
  
Malfoy slapped him and Crabbe let out a girlish shriek.  
  
"Moron! You asked? Can't you do anything right? Must I do everything for you?!"  
  
"Well, I did'nt ask along my way... although I did have to stop and ask directions a few times," Goyle said, almost proudly.  
  
Malfoy then slapped him.  
  
"Morons! I'm surrounded by morons!"  
  
He started to storm down the hall, waving his arms wildly in the air. When he noticed that Crabbe and Goyle were still planted to their spots, staring at him stupidly and with their hands over their heads, Malfoy went bananas.  
  
"Come on you fools! What are you standing there for?!" He then pointed his wand at Crabbe, muttered a spell, and suddenly Crabbe was turned into a goat.  
  
"Bnaaahhh?!" The goat that was formally Crabbe cried.  
  
Goyle took one horrifed look at the goat and ran up to Malfoy. Crabbe the goat galloped after him.  
  
"Sqrew up again, and I'll turn both of you into cheese!" Malfoy spat at them.  
  
"Yes, sir." Goyle whimpered.  
  
"Bnahhh!" Crabbe the goat replied.  
****  
  
  
Sirius had dropped off three weeks worth of food and supplies, by magic of course. For Harry he had updated editions of The Daily Prophet and for Renee he had some graphite pencils for her sketchbook.  
  
A week after Sirius's visit, Harry had tried constantly to push his thoughts of Ron and Hermione aside. There was nothing he could do, and he did not want to stress out Renee any further by being tense himself. He was constantly at her side, making sure she was comfortable.  
  
"Is there anything I can get you, honey?" He asked her one day, after dinner in the living room.  
  
"Nope," She was busy making use of her new graphites.  
  
"Sure?" He asked.  
  
Renee looked up at him, a mixture of amusement and exasperation on her face.  
  
"I'm sure,"  
  
Reading The Daily Prophet only made his thoughts worse and everything he tried to do to keep him occupied did not work. So he ended up pacing the hallways, and when Renee would check on him, he would pretend to study the pictures hanging on the walls with interest.  
  
"I really like your use of color in this one, sweetheart." He said with forced cheer.  
  
Renee would narrow her eyes and shake her head, going back to her art. Harry's shoulders would sag and he'd look glumly at the walls.  
  
On this particular day, he thrusted his hands in his robe pockets and wandered aimlessly around the house, away from Renee's view. She was working on a mural idea for the baby's room.  
  
It must of been this thought that had Harry end up in the spare bedroom that was to be his child's. He stepped inside and looked around. The room was empty, the walls a dark teal color with scarlet textured on top. Renee's mural was to be on the ceiling, and he looked up at the pale white that would soon be filled with his wife's amazing talent.  
  
He sighed deeply, staring at the bare carpet below him. He never really did let fatherhood sink into him, until now. It was a feeling mixed with excitement and fear. Harry pictured a crib in the corner, and a rocking chair in the other. Still looking at the floor, he could just see it littered with toys.  
  
He wanted his child to have everything... not to spoil him... but let him have more than Harry ever did. His child would not have the childhood that he had. He would have something that Harry never did... parents. Parents that could be there, always, at his side. Parents that could comfort him when he's sick or sad, and praise him when he's done something good. Harry would not let that be taken from his child, like it was taken from him.  
  
The thoughts made tears form in his eyes. The longing for his own mother and father coming back to him, like it often did when he felt need. But he shook himself, trying to focus back on his own child that would soon come. He crossed his arms and leaned against the dried wall.  
  
For a long time, he stood there. The light from the window in the room dimming as the day ended. Before long, Renee walked in.  
  
"What'cha doing?" She asked, quietly.  
  
Harry looked up at her and gave her a small smile.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just... just thinking, I guess."  
  
She waddled over, blushing as she went, most likely feeling silly in her condition. Harry always tried to stifle a laugh when she walked, but he controlled himself as to not to hurt her feelings. She looked up at the ceiling and gave a confident grin.  
  
"Well, won't be long now before that awful negative space is filled."  
  
"What's negative about it? It's white," Harry said, looking up again.  
  
Renee put on her professional look, the look she used both as being an auror and an artist.  
  
"It's flat. Empty. Nothing's there. A space or area with no visual obejective is called 'negative space'. Even the painted walls have negative space, that is, until I find some artwork to hang in here."  
  
"Oh," Harry said, feeling stupid.  
  
They were silent and Harry continued to stare in the room. He could almost hear, through the silence, a baby's cry and a small child calling out "Daddy". Harry must of had a glazed look in his eyes, for when he slowly looked at Renee she was looking at him with curiosity. She studied him, seemed to think somthing over, then looked away into the empty room.  
  
"They love you, you know..." She almost whispered.  
  
He stared at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
Renee said nothing more, and walked out of the room, leaving Harry confused in the dark.  
  
  
When they had dinner, not a word was said. Harry could'nt bring himself to question what Renee had whispered earlier. She said nothing, eating her dinner in peace. Cleaning her plate, she simply muttered she would begin working on the ceiling, not sure how long it would take. Harry nodded and said he would clean the kitchen.  
  
Renee had grabbed all her art supplies and practically locked herself in the nursery. Harry stared at the closed door, his hands in his pockets like they commonly were, and he retreated into the living room. The copies of The Daily Prophet were strewn across the sofa. He picked one up and sat in his favorite armchair.  
  
Harry could'nt focus on the words. Thoughts of Ron and Hermione were thrown back into his mind. It tortured him, feeling like it was all his fault. That he was the reason their lives were turned upside down. Then again, nobody's life was normal those days. But even so, Harry felt terrible.  
  
He threw the paper to the floor, breathing heavily. Cursing to himself, he got up and paced the room, the grandfather clock ticking placidly. His gazed shifted around the room, until a glint of light in the corner caught his eye.  
  
It was his happiball. The small, pearl colored sphere that his Godfather had given him twelve years ago for Christmas. Hold it in between your hands and a happy thought will come to you, feelings and all. He used it a lot those days, and he felt that now was a good time to use it again.  
  
Harry walked over, picked it up, and sat back down in his chair. Hesitating slightly, he put it between his hands and a sudden thought rushed into his mind.  
  
He remembered the time in his fifth year, after Ron and Hermione had gotten caught running off at Hogsmeade. Relations between him, Ron, and Hermione were real tense. It was Renee who broke the gap when she pulled Harry into the library where Ron and Hermione were. She had suddenly jumped up and pointed to the library doors, shouting that Draco Malfoy was running down the hall naked with Madame Pomfrey chasing him with a sponge. The laughter that followed with him and his friends filled Harry's head with the giddy joy that he had felt at the time.  
  
Harry must of had fallen asleep, for when the grandfather clock chimed midnight, he woke with a start. The happiball had rolled out of his hands and onto the floor and the house was dark except for the fire that was begining to die in the fireplace. He picked up the happiball, shelved it, then streched. Walking out of the living room and down the hallway, Harry checked to see if Renee was still working. She was'nt, the room was empty except for art supplies strewn across the floor and a basic sketch drawn on the ceiling. He decided not to study it, between being too tired and worried that Renee would yell at him for spoiling a surprise.  
  
So, Harry closed the door behind him, then going to all the rooms and checking the spells and charms that guarded the home. He blew out the candles that had remain lit in some places, and yawned on his way into his bedroom. Renee was in bed, fast asleep, a book in her hands. The pages were blowing with an unseen draft, and her hair was sticking to her face.  
  
Harry smiled, changing into pajamas. His smile soon faded as the faint, dull throb of his scar reminded him to take his potion. Walking into the bathroom, he grabbed the bottle of liquid that Dumbledore managed to concoct for the pain in his scar. Voldemort was constantly thinking of him... and doing evil things. Thus, Harry felt his rath.  
  
He got out of the bathroom, turned down the covers on his side of the bed, and got in. Taking off his glasses, he blew out the remaining lit candle and the room went dark. Dispite how tired he was, Harry could'nt shut his eyes. He looked over at Renee, his vision dark and blurry between no light and his own bad eyesight. However, he could make out her shape, her chest rising and falling with each breath. With that vision in his mind, Harry fell asleep.  
  
Nightmares came often for Harry, and he was used to them. Usually, he would just wake up with a small start, not enough to wake Renee... and then fall back asleep. Yet there was always one or two that would would really bother him, and Renee would be there at his side to comfort his nerves.  
  
There was no surprise that he got a nightmare that night, for he had been having the same one nearly every night since he learned that Ron and Hermione had been found, their homes burned to the ground and them out in hiding. The nightmare was the same each time. He was with Renee, and a small boy with black hair like his and glasses, all walking through the woods that surrounded their home. Then Ron would pop out of nowhere, raising his wand at them and shouting out words that Ron would never say. Before Harry could question him, Renee would disappear and Hermione would replace her... pointing her wand at him like Ron with an evil grin on her face that was not like her. Harry then instinctly grabbed the boy, and he began to hear screams in the distance... the same screams of his mother and father at their death. He pleaded with Ron and Hermione, let the boy live... but they would just laugh, and the boy was then torn from Harry and he heard a scream.  
  
At that point, Harry awoke, sweating and panting like he usually did when he woke up from a nightmare. He turned quickly to Renee, still fast asleep at his side. Relief washing over him, Harry relaxed somewhat. For several minutes he just stared at her, watching her breathing intently. His gaze soon turned down to her swollen stomach.  
  
He slided over closer, and gently laid his head on Renee's belly. He could hear a tiny heartbeat, and at the sound he relaxed entirely. The reality of being an expecting parent hit him full force. Harry would stop at nothing to protect his family, especially his child.  
  
Kissing her stomach gently, Harry pulled the covers warmly over his wife, then kissed her cheek lovingly. She sighed, a small smile just visible on her face, and her head turned over. Harry picked up the book from her hands and tossed it aside as quietly as he could. Then, snuggling close to her, he fell back asleep.  
****  
  
  
The rain was coming down real hard, making the night darker then normal. Thunder boomed gently, far off in the distance. It was cold, and the smell of the sea was very strong as the coast was not far away.  
  
"Ron! Ro-on!"  
  
In a run down, old shack in the middle of a grassy meadow, Hermione was dressed in a raincoat and hat, standing on the porch with a lantern.  
  
"Ron! Come on!"  
  
I knew it... I knew it! Trust a born and raised wizard to get lost in a muggle town! Hermione cursed herself in her mind.  
  
Running out from the wet, grey distance, came a bounding figure. Footsteps slushed through mud and puddles and Hermione put her hands on her hips.  
  
"What took you so long?  
  
Ron came into the lantern light, his hair soggy and the clothes he was wearing just as wet.  
  
"C'mon, lemmie in!" He whined.  
  
She stepped aside and Ron fell into the small shack. A package fell from his arms.  
  
"How'd you manage?" She asked him, shutting the door behind her and putting the lantern down.  
  
"I don't know how muggles live..." Ron panted, squeezing the water from his moppy red hair.  
  
"Well, you certainly would fit in better if you had remembered to take your raincoat." Hermione pointed to the wall where Ron's raincoat and hat hung. He stared at it open mouthed and nearly slapped himself.  
  
"If you had let me take my wand, I would have-"  
  
"No! We're muggles now, remember?" Hermione snapped, pulling off her rain gear.  
  
Ron sighed, pulling off his muggle shirt.  
  
"What if I had run into a Death Eater? How would I be able to protect myself? They would be able to see right through me!"  
  
Hermione looked at him, her face tense.  
  
"Ron, we've hopped all over the country this past week... it's going to take them a while to find us. In the meantime, we must fit in as muggles. I'm going to go into town tomorrow and rent us a flat. We're too conspicuous in this ol' shack."  
  
Ron slumped down into a beaten old chair, rummaging through the package that he had brought with him from town. He pulled out a package of cookies.  
  
"These good? These, Oreos?" He asked, sniffing the package.  
  
Hermione blushed, grabbing the cookies from him, leaving Ron with a surprised stare.  
  
"Er... yes, they are. Thank you,"  
  
  
The rain continued to pelt the old shack, and Hermione turned out the lantern light and tried to keep warm under the sleeping bag that she bought in some small town among their travels. Ron was across from her, sitting up and pretending not to look. She continued to shift in the bag.  
  
"Um, Hermione? I think we should contact Harry and Renee,"  
  
She stared at him through the gloom. He was looking at her with tired and sad eyes.  
  
"That would be risky," She muttered, trying to stifle her urge to blurt out that she really wanted to. But logic told her that it was not wise to contact them.  
  
"They've got to be horror stricken," He whispered. "Thinking the worst..."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"I don't want them to worry, especially Renee... they've got too much to worry about already."  
  
"Like you said, though, it would be risky. If a letter got intercepted by Death Eaters or even... Voldemort... himself..." Ron shuddered at the words.  
  
A chill went all over Hermione, and she began to shake. Ron must of noticed, for, with a concerned look on his face, he slided his bag over to her. Looking up at him, Hermione allowed him to put his arms around her, and hug her close. She instantly felt better, safe and warm in his embrace.  
  
"Why did things have to end up this way, Ron?" She whispered to him, leaning her head against his chest.  
  
He did'nt answer. Hermione closed her eyes, and with Ron caressing her hair, she fell asleep.  
  
  
Chapter Eight: The Capture  
  
  
Ron walked with Hermione at his side down a snow covered cobblestone street that led up from the rocky shore of the coast into the small fishing village that they had been living in for a week. The sleepy locals came to know them as a quiet couple, named Steve and Emily Pept. Hermione had found their "last name" in one of her old textbooks, Pept being a type of root found in marshy areas. Their first names, they came up with at random.  
  
They rented a small flat, overlooking the ocean. It was what the land lord called, "nice for newly weds". Ron was enjoying every moment of their pretend "marriage", and he was hoping that Hermione was too. However, she acted normally and was in charge of everything. Afterall, she was muggle-born and knew nearly everything, Ron was in the dark in that area.  
  
That particular day, there was a grey overcast and the snow covered large sea rocks that littered themselves across what used to be dunes. It was no longer snowing, but a brisk breeze billowed through Ron's hair and winter coat as welll as Hermione's.  
  
"I can't wait for spring to come," Muttered Hermione, pulling up her coat collar.  
  
"First of March coming up soon," Ron said, passing by the first of the few small shops that lined the town on the street. "Spring will be here in no time."  
  
"Hmph..." Hermione snorted. "I doubt we'll see grass around here any time soon."  
  
Ron laughed.  
  
"Well, if you're itch'n real bad for some green, I'm sure I can conjure up some for you."  
  
"No!" Hermione snapped. "How many times do I have to tell you, no magic!" She hissed the last part in a harsh whisper.  
  
Ron recoiled slightly at her severe response.  
  
"Sorry," She said more gently. "I just... oh, well, you know how it is now."  
  
He nodded, understanding, and rubbed his hands together.  
  
"Well, let's go warm up in the Black Fish Bar. I'll get you some hot tea." He offered her his arm and she took it, blushing slightly and grinning at him. Ron felt his insides warm up and for the first time in a long while, he was happy.  
  
They walked up the street some ways, before comming up to a small little pub at the very end. A sign hanging on top of the door read "Black Fish Bar", a carving of an orca painted in stark black and white. Ron opened the door and led Hermione in, the strong scent of scotch and cigar smoke hitting him like a brick. He noticed Hermione wrinkling her nose, but it was the only place to get a warm drink at that time of year in the town.  
  
"'Eve'n Pept," Greeted the bartender. He was a gruff looking man, his eyes small and black. It seemed like he had'nt shaved in weeks. Tall and lean, the flannel shirt and old blue jeans he wore seemed to hang off him. He began to polish a glass with a rag, and he nodded curtly to Hermione as they took a seat at the bar.  
  
"How are you, Mr. Dunts?" Ron asked, drumming his fingers on the beaten, old wood of the bar.  
  
"'Eh... could be worse. Winter's been bad this year. Good thing you folks came in as late as 'yeh did. Came Decemeber, couldn't cross the street, 'twas so covered in snow." He shook his head, snuffling as he reached for some mugs. "Your usual, I as'ume? Tea for the both of 'yeh?"  
  
"Yes please," Hermione nodded, with a polite smile.  
  
Mr. Dunts began to pour tea from a kettle into the mugs. Tossing out some saucers, he placed the steaming drinks in front of Ron and Hermione with a small grin.  
  
"Tell 'yeh one thing, though. Black fish been seen up and down the coast past few weeks." He leaned up against the rows of alcohol bottles behind him, picking up the rag and absentmindedly wiping off another glass.  
  
"You mean the orcas? The whales?" Hermione asked, sipping some tea.  
  
Mr. Dunts nodded.  
  
"Not a good sign, that is..."  
  
"Why?" Ron asked.  
  
Mr. Dunts gave him a hard stare, turning around and placing the glass he had been cleaning down with the others. He grunted some, as he refilled a glass of another customer at the end of the bar, and sauntered slowly back to look at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Means the fishing will be bad this season. If the black fish have 'ter come in 'ter feed, it means that there's no fish out at sea. Been happ'n the last two seasons, at least."  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged looks, and decided not to further the conversation because they were very lost when it came to fishing.  
  
"So," Dunts barked, making Hermione jump slightly. "You two been up alright this past week?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Quite fine," Ron answered, putting a hand over Hermione's who was holding the bar pipe tightly.  
  
Mr. Dunts was quiet a momment, finding yet another glass to wipe clean with his rag. His eyes stared off into nothing and Ron watched him closely. He felt Hermione relax and she leaned slightly against Ron and he put on a silly grin.  
  
"That's it!" Dunts shouted suddenly, making both Ron and Hermione, as well as some of the people down the bar, jump.  
  
"Errgh..." Hermione moaned quietly, that only Ron could hear.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, his voice tense and annoyed.  
  
"A man was in here, asking 'round, describing the two of 'yeh, earlier." Dunts said proudly at remembering.  
  
Ron and Hermione tensed up and went cold.  
  
"What?" Hermione gasped.  
  
"Who?! Who was it?"  
  
It was Dunts's turn to jump. Startled, he looked wide eyed at them, even surprised, his eyes did not get much wider than they already were.  
  
"Did'n leave a name. Just described you two. Odd looking, he was. Wearing a long winter cloak of an emerald green. Rather sickly looking, to the eyes. Tall, skinny, with fair grey hair. Must o' been, 'bout mid-forty in age, perhaps older."  
  
Ron eased up slightly, for he did not describe your typical Death Eater. Nor did he describe Draco Malfoy either. Hermione must of realized something he did'nt, for her eyes were wide with disbelief and joy.  
  
"Is he still around, do you know?" She asked Dunts.  
  
He shook his head and shrugged, wiping his nose on his shirt sleever, which made Hermione shudder at Ron's side.  
  
Ron leaned over and whispered in her ear,  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"Lupin, Ron! Remus Lupin!"  
  
He could of slapped himself. Of course!  
  
"I as'ume, you know the 'fello?" Mr. Dunts cocked his head and asked.  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded at the same time, getting up from the bar and slapping some coins on the wood top.  
  
"Have a good evening, Mr. Dunts!" Ron called out, putting his coat back on and helping Hermione with her's.  
  
"Good luck, Mr. Pept. Mrs. Pept, ma'am."  
  
They left the bar in a hurry, falling out onto the old snow in the street. No one was there and it was much darker than before. Electric street lamps were dim in the heavy mist, and Ron squinted to focus better.  
  
"We're gonna need luck if we hope to find anyone in this," He muttered.  
  
Hermione shivered slightly.  
  
"Where do you think he would have gone?"  
  
Ron shrugged.  
  
"Don't know, perhaps he left town when he could'nt find us." He looked at her with a sideways glance. "Maybe we could send up a signal, to-" But he stopped in mid sentence when he realized how stupid of an idea that would be.  
  
"You know we can't do that, Ron." Hermione said.  
  
He whipped his head around to see if anyone was nearby, startled, then looked at her.  
  
"Careful, someone could have heard you!"  
  
"Oh no! Sorry, it slipped." She blushed.  
  
They stood there a momment, looking hopelessly out into the cold gloom of night. Ron did not know what to do.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"What did I tell you? Don't call me by my real name! I'm surprised at you... usually you're on top of this thing,"  
  
"What? I didn't say anything," Hermione looked at him, puzzled.  
  
"No, it's me... Lupin!" Came a harsh whisper out of nowhere.  
  
They both jumped and spun around, but they did not see anyone.  
  
"Lupin? Is that you? Where are you?" Ron whispered.  
  
"Go over into the back alley, there's no one there." They heard him say, and without question, Ron and Hermione walked into the alley behind the Black Fish Bar. As soon as they were in the shadows, right in front of their eyes materialized Remus Lupin, sitting on a broomstick.  
  
"Thank God you two are safe," He breathed.  
  
Ron beamed at him and Hermione had a large grin on her face.  
  
"How'd you find us?" Ron asked.  
  
"Luck. Just been searching high and low for the past two weeks. A lot of us aurors are on the lookout for you, including Sirius. You two have Harry and Renee real shook up." A gleam of light bounced off him, and Ron could see that he was now completely grey haired. He had his tired and worn appearance, except his robes were not tattered and warped. Age was clearly visible on his face.  
  
Ron noticed that Hermione had a sheepish look about her, and he felt his face go hot. They never did contact Harry and Renee, and there was no doubt how worried they were.  
  
"Well," Lupin continued. "How are you? Any trouble? What have you been doing?"  
  
Hermione explained how they had skipped around the country the first week, before coming here to this fishing village. Then how they changed their names and moved into a small flat to blend in with the locals.  
  
"Smart, very smart." Lupin considered. He looked them over with his tired stare and gave a faint smile. "Harry will be glad to know you two are alright. You know how Sirius is about him, Sirius is just as unnerved about your situation as Harry is. He knows Harry, if it weren't for Renee, he'd be out with the rest of us, looking."  
  
"How is Renee, do you know?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Last time I spoke with Sirius before we went out looking, she was fine. Getting big, he said." He rolled his eyes. "God bless, you kids grow up too fast. Seems like yesterday I was teaching all of you about boggarts, now you're off having kids yourself."  
  
Ron and Hermione blushed slightly. Neither of them were married, not to mention having kids.  
  
Lupin sighed and mounted his broomstick.  
  
"Well, just keep up with what you're doing. Run into trouble, send up a signal. Be careful though, only signal unless it's an emergency, otherwise you lead them right to you. I better go and tell the rest where you are, or at least that you two are safe. Then either Sirius or myself will tell Harry."  
  
"Hold up a minute," Ron stopped him. "How do you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" Lupin asked, kicking off into the air.  
  
"Materialize, disappear?"  
  
"Oh, this," He suddenly vanished before their eyes, then spoke. "Auror's trick. I'll be in touch with you, then. Stay low and be careful!"  
  
Ron heard him zoom out of the alley. Hermione walked to his side and looked at him.  
  
"Well, er... let's go home then."  
  
He looked down at her, slowly giving a faint smile.  
  
"Yeah, yeah let's go home."  
  
  
Three months past. Ron and Hermione had successfully blended in with the small village that had became their home. Known as Steve and Emily Pept, they knew almost everyone who walked through that town by the time May came.  
  
The grassy meadows that overlooked that rocky coast blew gently with a breeze. While they skys continued to stay grey and gloomy, the village was alive and buzzing with the fishing season.  
  
Ron had gotten a job on a fishing boat with a man named Hewlett Cannon. It was hard at first for him, especially his first trip out with this seasoned sailor for a boss. Hewlett, who went by Hew, had been fishing his entire life. He was of average height, smaller than Ron, with shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes. Always wearing a yellow slicker and big black boots, Hew rarely changed clothes.  
  
Muggles to Ron were wierd and funny to watch, and Hew was no exception. It took several trips out to sea for Ron to get his "sea legs", before then he came home sick and green to a laughing Hermione. However, Ron was quick to learn the trick of the trade, and helped Hew bring in decent amounts of fish.  
  
"Funny," Called Ron to Hew as they sailed into harbor one day. "Mr. Dunts said that this fishing season would be a bad one."  
  
"Superstitious nonsense," Hew muttered, rolling up some fishing net. "Believes in the ol' mottos from before time, that Dunts. That's why he's behind that bar counter and not out at sea doing something productive."  
  
Ron laughed to himself and helped tie the boat up to the harbor as they came in.  
  
"Yeh know," Hew said to him as they stepped off the boat. "You've turned out to be a mighty fine fisherman, for city folk. To be honest, I had doubts about hire'n yeh. Rocky start yeh had, but look at yeh now!" He handed Ron an envelope. "Here's your week's pay."  
  
"Thanks Hew," Ron said, leaving his side to go back to his flat.  
  
"Oh, and Steve! Rixy wants to have tea with your Emily, soon. Told me to tell yeh to pass it on." Hew called out as he headed for the main street.  
  
"Alright, we'll ring you!" Ron called back.  
  
Walking up the short way to the building where his flat resided, Ron felt very much at ease. While he wasn't too big on smelling like fish and coming home to Hermione in such a state, Ron felt like they were both happy with the ways things were going. They did not have a problem since they last talked with Lupin with anything, and from what they heard that made Harry and Renee feel a little better. But there was not much else anyone could do.  
  
Ron entered the rather beaten old building and began to climb the stairs to the third floor where he and Hermione lived. Before he got to the first level, he ran into the land lord, Ms. Scuttle.  
  
"Evening, Ms. Scuttle." Ron said as cheerfully as he could, for this old woman was not a person to cross. Wearing hair curlers and a flowered robe, she had a nasty crooked nose and oversized glasses that blew her eyes up twice their normal size. She was looking at him suspiciously.  
  
"A young man like you should know better not to come home 'ter his wife look'n and smell'n like you do." She said in her whiney-like old voice. Her nose crinkled with a small whiff of Ron.  
  
He blushed slightly but rolled his eyes and exhailed loudly, annoyed. Trying to push his way past, he forced a grin and continued up his way, but Ms. Scuttle stood her ground.  
  
"Most likely the reason she hasn't given you a child yet! Why, my son was half your age when he started a family! Not right to be married so long without children, not natural!"  
  
Ron looked at her, flabbergasted. He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Frankly, Ms. Scuttle, it's none of your business if we have children or not. Emily and I decided a while ago to wait until we were ready, and until then we're perfectly happy just being alone together. Now if you would excuse me, she's waiting for me."  
  
With her mouth hanging open, Ron left Ms. Scuttle to scowl at him as he made it to the third floor and walked into his flat.  
  
"Hello!" Cried Hermione from somewhere in the master bedroom.  
  
"How are you? Everything alright?" Ron asked, hanging his coat and pulling off his rain slickers.  
  
Hermione walked in, kissed him lightly on the cheek, and walked into the kitchen and began making tea.  
  
"Oh yes, had a lovely talk with Mrs. Stone this afternoon." She looked off at him, distantly. "And, nothing happened."  
  
Ron sank down at the kitchen table.  
  
"'Ol Ms. Scuttle stopped me just now again."  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"Yes, she's been all over me as I go about. Keeps pressing on how I'm not a mother yet. It's a tradition around here to be married and having kids by the time your twentyfive!"  
  
"That's what you get when you come into these small, sleepy towns. Traditions are real important." Ron said to her, taking a cup of tea from her hands.  
  
"Why, Ron! Since when do you know so much about muggle towns?"  
  
"Since we've been living here for the past 3 and a half months! Hew's big on it too. You know he's already got two boys and another on the way. He's only a year younger than me."  
  
"He seems so much older. I guess the fishing does that to you," Hermione said, sitting down. "Hope you don't end up like that."  
  
Ron smiled.  
  
"By the way, Rixy's asking to have tea with you again."  
  
"Really? Gosh, I don't know. I guess I'll see, it just bothers me to be over there and see her with that big family. Pretending to know all she knows, after all, we're not really married, I wouldn't know!"  
  
Ron stared at her, the smile fading. It was the thing he wanted to do for so long and tried so hard to do but it never happened. Marrying Hermione. Since they've been pretending, it never crossed his mind to use this down time to ask, for it seemed they already were husband and wife. He thought real hard as Hermione shrugged and continued to sip at her tea. Perhaps, now's the time.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Emm?"  
  
He began to blush.  
  
"Er... are you happy? I... I mean, happy here? With... me?"  
  
She looked at him intently, and Ron thought he could see excitement in his eyes, but he wasn't sure.  
  
"Yes... yes, I guess I am."  
  
This was it. He had to ask, right then and there. However, he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He nervously searched his pockets and found the lump of the ring that he had almost threw away. Keeping his hand there, he continued to gape at Hermione, who was looking at him expectantly.  
  
"Why?" She asked, almost slyly.  
  
"Derrh... er... alright, umm... yes, ok. Now, Hermione-"  
  
BANG BANG!!  
  
Ron and Hermione jumped at the loud banging at their front door. They exchanged terrifed looks of suspicion and Ron completely forgot about what he was trying to do. Holding his hand out to Hermione to keep her there, he went over to a bookshelf and reached between some books and withdrew his wand. Holding it behind his back, but ready to throw it out if it was needed, he approached the door.  
  
"Who is it?" He called.  
  
"Mr. Pept! Mr. Pept, open up, now!"  
  
Ron relaxed slightly and shot an exasperated look at Hermione, who gave a mutual expression. It was Ms. Scuttle.  
  
He opened the door slightly and there in front of his doorstep was the land lord, curlers and all.  
  
"Man came 'round describe'n yeh and your wife! I told 'em off but he's still roam'n 'round out there. Best be down and have a look at 'em!"  
  
With another look at Hermione, who gave him a worried look. Ron nodded and followed Ms. Scuttle down the stairs to the doors of the building.  
  
"He's right out there, looks to me he's after somethin' in the shoppe there." She pointed a long, wrinkled finger out the window and Ron gasped.  
  
The man's back was to him, but he could see pale hair. A long black cloak enveloped the man and the evil vibes shot out at Ron so suddenly that his heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Odd look'n that one, if he's yours tell 'em off! Don't need people like 'em comming 'round, he looks like trouble if yeh ask me!" Ms. Scuttle stormed off to her flat, leaving Ron bolting up the stairs to Hermione. "No running! Yeh young fool!" She screamed at him, but he paid her no mind. He threw open the door and Hermione jumped ten feet.  
  
"It's him!" He gasped.  
  
"Oh, no!" Hermione wailed silently.  
  
"We need to get out of here, quick." Ron said, looking around as if for another exit.  
  
"We can't disapparate here, it'll give us away if he comes looking. We need to have someone see us leave, calmly. Then we'll go." Hermione said.  
  
"How? He's right out front!" He shrieked.  
  
"We'll wait 'till he's gone, away from the building. Go down and keep watch, come back when he's gone." Hermione pushed him out the door, leaving him staring at her as he closed him off. Slowly, he walked down the stairs to the front window. To his astonishment, Malfoy was gone already.  
  
With a determined look, Ron wheeled around to go back up when he heard a loud scream.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
He bolted up the stairs faster than he ever had in his life. The door to their flat was swung wide open and Ron lost his breath. He slowly walked to look inside and what he saw made him nearly collapse.  
  
"So nice to see you again, Weasley." Draco Malfoy sneered. He had Hermione by her neck, her eyes as wide as they could go with terror. His wand was pointed straight at him. "Join us, why don't you?"  
  
"Let her go, Malfoy!" Ron bellowed.  
  
Malfoy laughed. He was slightly shorter than Ron, thick pale hair on his head, and his long pointed nose. There was no doubt this was Malfoy, remembering him from Hogwarts, only he was ten years older, a full grown adult. The only difference was a long scar that streched from his mouth to the corner of his left eye, along his left cheek.   
  
"Enough of the pleasantries then, we have some unfinished business to discuss." Malfoy's face went dead serious.  
  
"We'll tell you nothing!" Ron hissed.  
  
"Oh, really?" He squeezed Hermione's neck tighter, making her scream through Malfoy's clasped hands. "I'd change your mind, Weasley, or else your precious mudblood gets hurt!"  
  
Ron grabbed for his wand, but he couldn't find it. Looking up, Malfoy was waving it in front of his face with a cocky sneer.  
  
"Looking for this?"  
  
He tried to take it, but Malfoy drew it back and continued to point his own at him.  
  
"Now, I know one of you is the Potter's Secret Keeper. So, either you tell me where they are or else the mudblood Granger here takes her final breath!" Hatred filled Malfoy's face as Ron looked helplessly at Hermione, who was trying to shake her head.  
  
After a momment's hesitation, he looked straight at Malfoy, standing as tall as he could.  
  
"You can kill us both, but we'll never, never tell where Harry and Renee are."  
  
Malfoy looked outraged, but kept his calm.  
  
"Well aren't you the brave one?" He said slowly. "But as much as I would like to carry out that proposition, I'm afraid that's unacceptable."  
  
Ron, dispite his absolute fear, barked,  
  
"Take it or leave it, Malfoy! You let us go or you kill us! Either way, you'll never find out from us where they are!"  
  
"Fine then, have it your way, Weasley!" Suddenly, a hooded figure apparated to Malfoy's side. Draco threw Hermione into the figure's arms and the figure, with Hermione, quickly disapparated.  
  
"Where'd you take her! Where is she?" Ron demanded.  
  
Malfoy, with his wand still pointed at Ron, sneered,  
  
"She dies if you don't bring the Potters to me by the next full moon, in Wales." After tossing Ron's wand back to him, Malfoy disapparated, laughing maliciously.  
  
Staring at the empty spot where Malfoy once stood, Ron sank to his knees.  
  
"What am I going to do?"  
****  
  
  
"Harry! Harry, come on!"  
  
Harry was being shaken awake by Renee, her face covered in paint but her blue eyes bright with excitement.  
  
"What? What's wrong?! It's not time yet, is it? We have a month to go!" Harry sat bolt upright in his favorite chair.  
  
"No silly! C'mon, I'll show you! It's done!"  
  
She pulled him to his feet with both hands, Harry doing it mostly himself for Renee was quickly out of breath. Her stomach was very large, being eight months pregnant. She often complained of back aches and so on, but dispite the nagging from Harry to stop painting, she kept going.  
  
"Now, close your eyes!" She said, gleefully.  
  
With a tired grin on his face, Harry shut his eyes and allowed Renee to take his hand and lead him down the hall to the nursery.  
  
"No peeking now!"  
  
"Uh huh, yep." Harry muttered, smiling.  
  
He felt himself stop and Renee left him.  
  
"Alright now, look."  
  
Harry opened his eyes and looked up. The ceiling was now beautifully painted with a scene of the solar system. Planets were brightly colored and the sun glowed off in one corner. Stars dotted here and there and the milky way swirled in the center. Comets were painted going from place to place. He smiled broadly and walked over to his wife.  
  
"Perfect as always, sweetheart."  
  
With those spoken words, and Renee's broad smile, Harry looked up again and the whole mural began to move. The planets spun, the sun radiated flames, comets dashed across the ceiling, meteors hurled themselves through the blackness, the stars twinkled, and the milky way swirled slowly in place.  
  
"The best part is," Renee began, hugging Harry tightly. "During the day it turns to a blue sky and white, fluffy clouds. It'll never be gloomy and grey, always blue and cheery."  
  
They stood there in silence for a while, staring at the moving artwork, Harry holding Renee close. He then patted her stomach and kissed it gently.  
  
"What do you think? Isn't your mum a good artist?"  
  
Renee giggled, ruffling Harry's hair.  
  
"Now we can finally furnish the place," She said.  
  
"Emm," Harry considered, standing up straight and looking around the room.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go clean up a bit. Can you pour me a glass of OJ, please?"  
  
"Sure thing," He followed her out of the room and Renee walked into their bedroom, while Harry went into the kitchen.  
  
There was a sudden, loud knock at the door. Harry threw his head into the doorway of the kitchen and he could see Renee pop out of the bedroom.  
  
"Sirius isn't due back for another week or so," She whispered to him. Harry grabbed his wand from his pocket and slowly made way to the front door. Looking out the window, he let out a slight sigh of relief.  
  
"It's Sirius, though. And Lupin too!" He called out to her. To the door, he muttered.  
  
"Padfoot?"  
  
"Snuffles," Came Sirius's voice. "Moony's here too."  
  
Harry opened the door to face Sirius and Lupin, both with stricken looks on their faces.  
  
"What's happened? What's wrong?" Harry demanded.  
  
They walked inside and shut the door behind them. Renee came from the bedroom, with a worried, yet professional expression.  
  
"Ron sent out a distress signal," Lupin began.  
  
"They've got Hermione," Sirius said.  
  
Harry lost his voice.  
  
"Oh, no..." Renee whispered.  
  
"Where's Ron?" Harry managed to ask.  
  
"At Dumbledore's. We're to meet them there now." Sirius said, but he looked at Renee. "Can you manage?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed, and her professional look overcame her, the same look she gives Death Eaters when she appears in front of them.  
  
"Of course." She barked. "Let's go."  
  
  
They all arrived at Dumbledore's doorstep, house elves ushering them in quickly. Sirius, closely followed by Harry and Renee, flanked by Lupin, made way up the grand staircase and into Dumbledore's office. Behind the giant desk was Dumbledore, old and feeble without a twinkle to his eyes. A beaten Ron stood before them, looking half releived, half ashamed at Harry and Renee.  
  
"Oh, Harry... Renee, I'm so... so sorry."  
  
Without a word, Harry grabbed him a big hug. He could tell Ron was trying to hold back tears with difficulty. For a few moments they stood there, with everyone looking over them with exhausted eyes. When Ron drew back, Harry saw him wipe away tears quickly.  
  
Dumbledore stood up slowly, a grim look on his face.  
  
"This is a most serious situation. I'm afraid there's no way to tell where they have her other than somewhere in Wales. Her life is in mortal danger, and I'm sure none of us wants to see her become another victim. Our only option is to carry out their request."  
  
"It was Malfoy, Harry. It was him! He took her! I'm sure he wants you dead as much as Voldemort does... him all along. He's the one that killed the Dursleys, he's the one that killed Renee's brother... if it weren't for Voldemort, he would have killed us too without a glance."  
  
Harry's body surged with hatred and he felt Renee slide up against him, feeling a mutual sense. They were soul mates, and they shared things deep down within themselves that made them so much alike. Her face was full of hate and determination. There was no doubt in her mind, Harry could sense, that she would be left out. They would have to fight, dispite the risks.  
  
"Harry, Renee... this is asking you much. Both of you are the only ones capable of getting her back alive. You'll be putting your child in mortal danger, along with yourselves." Dumbledore looked at them both, seriously.  
  
"We can do this," Harry said, grabbing Renee's hand. "We have to."  
  
Dumbledore nodded gravely.  
  
"Then perhaps, this is it. This is what the magical world has been waiting for... for destinty to be fulfilled."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say, nor did he feel Renee did either. Sirius and Lupin stood side by side near the door of the office, both with concerned expressions. Ron simply looked terrible.  
  
"I'll go with them..." Ron muttered.  
  
"No, Ron... it's too dangerous." Harry whispered, without looking at him.  
  
"I'll be alright,"  
  
"Ron, no!" Harry turned to him.  
  
"I have to! It's Hermione that evil prat has! I'm not going to stand by all safe and sound while she's in danger!" He shouted loudly at them, but his expression softened and his shoulders sagged more. "I love her, Harry... you understand, you've been in my position before. I would die for Hermione, like you would for Renee."  
  
He was right. Harry risked everything to go look for Renee when she was being held captive by Voldemort in his sixth year. He loved her more than life itself, and he would do anything for her, even die. Dispite his objections, all Harry could do was sigh and nod. Renee caressed his arm consolingly.  
  
"The full moon is tomorrow night," Lupin muttered suddenly. Sirius looked at him sadly, then turned to Harry.  
  
"Me and the other aurors will back you up if you have need... otherwise, you're on your own."  
  
"Alright then, all of you camp out here for the night. Before nightfall tomorrow, it starts." Dumbledore announced.  
  
Everyone dispersed, with brief good-nights and nods. Harry took Renee upstairs to another floor to the room they had before. They got comfortable for bed and climbed in, Renee snuggling close to him.  
  
"Harry, I have a feeling..." Renee whispered.  
  
"So do I," He replied.  
  
"This will not be the last time we battle with Voldemort,"  
  
"I know," Harry muttered gravely.  
  
"We'll survive this," Renee tried to force confidence in her voice.  
  
"I know we will, for our child's going to be the next great Potter." He stroked her hair.   
  
They fell silent, and Harry soon heard the irregular, deep breathing of Renee, for she fell asleep. He kissed her forehead gently, then placed his hand on her pregnant stomach. For a long time, he felt the faint kicking of his child. As each momment passed, until he too, fell asleep, his will to destroy Voldemort intensified.  
  
"I love you... I love you both," He muttered, falling asleep.  
  
  
  
A/N: ON to the last part, peeps! Click away!  
  



	3. Chapters 9-10

A/N: Here is the conclusion folks! Hope you enjoy it! Be sure to read the next series after this, entitled "Battle of Destiny".  
DISCLAIMER: Everything Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling!  
  
  
Chapter Nine: Parting Evils  
  
  
The sky could not have been more black with an incoming storm, the next morning. Thunder boomed in the distance and the wind pounded on the windows of Dumbledore's large home. Rain would come soon and it would not make Harry and Renee's job much easier.  
  
Harry and Renee planned and re-planned for hours on end the entire day. Sirius and Lupin stalked the hallways nervously, checking their work to give advice and tips. Ron simply sat and listened as his old friends prepared to save the person he loved most. Meanwhile, Dumbledore contacted all the active aurors, putting them on alert if Harry and Renee needed help. But, like nearly everyone did, he felt that this was a fight that Harry and Renee had to do alone. They were the only ones that could stop Voldemort, destiny made it so.  
  
There was no doubt in Harry's mind that Renee would be able to withstand a battle with Voldemort. However, his eyes would travel from her concentrated face, down to where she was carrying their child, and a deep fear would run through him. He decided to make it the priority just to get Hermione, then get out of there. Both he and Renee knew, deep within themselves, that this was not the final battle. This battle would start the beginning of a new era for the magical world, but he wasn't sure if it would be the start of better times.  
  
"You know, Harry..." Ron spoke up for the first time all day, as the sun started to set and everyone was making their final preparations.  
  
Harry looked at him, as well as Renee.  
  
"It won't work."  
  
"What?" Renee asked. Sirius and Lupin looked up from their places on a nearby sofa.  
  
"I'm not the real Secret Keeper, I can't reveal both of you to Malfoy and Voldemort... they won't be able to see you." Ron said, staring at the floor. No one said anything for a moment.  
  
"That's right," Sirius muttered. "He's right, they won't."  
  
"That is why, I have lifted the charm from us all."  
  
Dumbledore had walked into the room, holding his wand at his side. Everyone stared at him.  
  
"Can you do that?" Harry asked.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, then sat down as his old age tired him out easily.  
  
"It wasn't easy. I've been trying and trying the whole day, but I believe I've finally done it."  
  
Everyone looked at each other, not knowing what to say from there. The storm still brewed outside, as if waiting for the perfect moment to come. It soon grew dark and Harry took Renee's hand.  
  
"It's time we get going,"  
  
She nodded, squeezing his hand. Ron took out his wand, forcing a brave and determined look on his face. Sirius and Lupin followed as they walked outside, the wind whiping their long cloaks wildly. Dumbledore stood at the doorway.  
  
"Good luck, Harry... Renee. Good luck, Ron. Come home safely and be careful."  
  
Harry waved at Dumbledore, Renee doing the same. Ron simply kept his gaze forward. They all stepped through the gates and gathered in a circle in front of the vine covered wall, each of them looking at each other in turn.  
  
"Well, Harry... this is it." Sirius said, his grey and black hair blowing in the wind.  
  
"We won't be far, just send up a signal." Lupin said, a weary smile on his face.  
  
Harry nodded, squeezing Renee's hand tighter for support.  
  
Sirius walked up to Harry, looked into his eyes, then grabbed him in a tight hug.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid. Just get yourself and Renee back home safely, along with Hermione and Ron." He whispered in Harry's ear.  
  
"I love you, Sirius." Harry whispered back.  
  
"I love you too, Harry."  
  
Sirius then let him go, avoiding eye contact as Harry could tell he was fighting tears. He then went to Renee and she kissed and hugged him gently, and he patted her stomach.  
  
"Be careful now," He said again.  
  
Lupin came up to Harry, holding out his hand to shake, but found himself too in a hug. He did the same with Renee, then stepped back to shake Ron's hand.  
  
"Well then, we'll see you all later." Harry forced a cheerful voice and a grin.  
  
"Don't throw a party while we're gone, you know how we hate to miss those." Renee joked, dryly.  
  
Ron simply grunted.  
  
With a last squeeze of Renee's hand, they both disapparated. Ron soon afterward, leaving Sirius and Lupin standing in place. At that point, it began to rain.  
  
  
Harry and Renee appeared in the middle of a field. However, it was hard to tell, for the storm was now in full swing. It must of covered the entire country, for Harry assumed they apprated to Wales, where they needed to be. Ron soon appeared shortly after, a blank look on his face.  
  
Exchanging their usual looks of professional confidence, Harry and Renee began to walk. Ron followed closely behind. The rain was coming down heavily and, taking out his wand, Harry put a charm on his glasses that made them repel water. Renee drew out her own wand and tapped herself. Instantly, the pouring water fell around her, instead of on top of her, as if she was covered in a bubble. She gave Harry her intelligent smirk, and he exchanged the look. Then with a swing of her wand, she performed the charm on Harry and Ron. Ron looked at her with a slight smile of gratitude, but then quickly set his eyes forward and determined.  
  
They soon came upon a dirt road, flooding with mud. Lightning flashed, making their shadows stark on the puddles with an eerie look. Side by side, Harry and Renee walked defiantly down the road. Ron trudged at their heels. For a long time, they followed the muddy road on through the black of the storm, not knowing where they were actually going.  
  
"Harry, are you beginning to feel it?" Renee whispered.  
  
"Yes, it's getting stronger." The pain in Harry's scar turned from it's usual dull, faint throb, to a growing sharp pain. It always did that when he came near someone of the Dark Arts, and especially when he got close to Voldemort.  
  
After an hour's walk, the road turned to cobblestones. A small town was just visible through the falling rain. From what Harry could tell, it was deserted. This was the place, the pain in his scar intensified greatly.  
  
They walked to the edge of the town, where the last of the empty shops reached. Harry stopped, Renee doing the same, and Ron came to stand beside them without a glance. The rain poured around them and the lightning flashes illuminated their surroundings for brief seconds.  
  
"Harry, we gotta walk further..." Renee said, over the thunder booms.  
  
He nodded, and while still holding her hand, they walked down the street with Ron at their side.  
  
The pain in Harry's scar grew and grew, until his face contorted with the pain. Renee took notice and stopped them.  
  
"We'll let them come to us." She said bitterly.  
  
With the rain comming down in heavy drops, not a single one landing on their heads, the three of them stood still and waited in the midst of the old town. Harry tried hard not to think about the pain, instead he reached out with his instincts and knowing of the Dark Arts and tried to figure out where Voldemort was. He could tell Renee was doing the same, she had a great talent in feeling vibes.  
  
Suddenly, there was a great surge of lightning and a loud crack of thunder.  
  
"Well, well, well..." Cooed a slow, evil voice. "Weasley actually did something right for once."  
  
They whipped around to see Draco Malfoy, wearing his Death Eater robes, with the hood down. His pale complexion and his long scar was clearly visible through the falling rain, the lightning making his features stark. He rested his weight on one foot, arms crossed and his wand in his hand, head cocked to the side.  
  
"Malfoy." Harry spat.  
  
"Ah, the famous Harry Potter. Haven't changed a bit since Hogwarts, I see. And if it isn't the American... about to curse the world with another perfect Potter."  
  
Harry muttered a curse so fast that when it hit Malfoy, causing boils to erupt all over his body, Malfoy's face was full of shock and rage.  
  
"How dare you insult my family! You've always have! And I will not tolerate it this time, not any longer!" Harry bellowed.  
  
Malfoy gained back his composure and leered at Harry so maliciously, that a chill was sent down his spine.  
  
"Ohh, you'll get what's coming to you, Potter! You and your good-for-nothing American! My master will finish the job that he should have done a long, long time ago!"  
  
At those words, Malfoy looked past Harry, Renee, and Ron, smiling evilly. They looked back to see a tall figure standing far off in the rain. The pain in Harry's scar was so blinding, that Renee quickly squeezed his hand and he could feel her draining it out of him.  
  
"No..." He moaned. "It'll hurt... it'll hurt the..."  
  
"I won't let it," She said simply, through gritted teeth, looking at the figure ahead of them.  
  
Abruptly, Ron shot out in front of them and yelled out at the figure, making Harry and Renee's eyes go wide with shock and disbelief.  
  
"Where's Hermione?!"  
  
Both the hooded figure and Malfoy behind them began to laugh. They laughed for what seemed like forever to Harry, the sound echoing in his ears.   
  
"We're here, Voldemort!" Harry shouted suddenly. "Now, let Hermione go! She's not a part of this, we're the ones you want!"  
  
The laughing stopped, and the hooded figure, who was now perhaps ten feet in front of them, removed his hood to reveal the snake-like face of Voldemort. His eyes had lost much of the evil lust that he had when he was reborn, but they still bore into Harry so deeply that his knees threatened to give way.  
  
"Well, now... Harry Potter, and his precious Etam Luos. So nice to see you both again," He crowed, laughing again. "Ah, and what's this I see? Why, the Etam Luos is expecting a little... bundle of joy?"  
  
Harry felt a tidal wave of anger and hate surge through his connection with Renee.  
  
"Let Hermione Granger go! You know what we are capable of doing, and you are very much afraid of that prospect! Destiny will be fulfilled tonight, if you don't let her go!" Renee bellowed, her face red with hatred.  
  
Voldemort put on a sneer and cocked his head to look behind him.  
  
"You mean, this little mudblood?"  
  
They turned slowly around to see Hermione, bounded at the hands and feet, with Malfoy's arm around her neck and mouth. Her eyes were wide with fear and sadness.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron screamed.  
  
"Let her go!" Harry hissed.  
  
"What does it matter to you, Potter? The two of you won't be around to enjoy her company any longer." Voldemort mocked.  
  
Harry ran closer to Voldemort, his wand outstreched and ready, his face squinting to see past the rain beyond his protective charm. He bellowed a curse and it hit Voldemort at a glance, making him reel to look at his arm. Voldemort's mouth contorted into a large, angry sneer, and he hit Harry with the Cruciatus curse. Harry fell to the wet, cobblestone street, yelling with pain. Ron and Renee instantly threw out their wands and yelled a curse at Voldemort, but Voldemort backfired their curses at them, making them fall back with loud grunts of pain.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. With one command your precious mudblood there will be dead!"  
  
Harry climbed to his feet, forgetting his pain and running to Renee, who was trying to get up from the wet ground.  
  
"Are you alright?" He whispered to her, frantically looking her over.  
  
She nodded quickly, grabbing his hands and looking straight into his eyes. Harry then got the message from her of what they had to do. They had to get Hermione and Ron out of there, before they deal with Voldemort.  
  
"Just let her go, Voldemort... this is just between us!"  
  
"I don't think so, Potter... I want witnesses for the end of your lives!" Harry and Renee then squeezed their hands tightly, raising their wands. Both with determined looks on their faces, pointing at Voldemort.  
  
"We're warning you for the last time, Voldemort! We're more powerful now than we ever were! We will destroy you!" The both said in union.  
  
"Let's see if you can, Potters!" Voldemort raised his wand quickly and fired Avada Kadavra. Harry and Renee, combining their powers, did the same. Red and green sparks blinded the streets, but the curses bounced off each other, sending each of them flying off seperately. Renee landed somewhere far off and Harry landed close to Voldemort. The impact confused him, and he could hear Ron battling Malfoy as he tried to free Hermione. Harry looked off to his left, and he could see Voldemort struggling to free himself from the rubble of a glass window he was thrown through.  
  
Scrambling to his feet, gripping his wand tighter, Harry stood up. He saw Renee, already up and running at an incredible speed for an eight month pregnant woman, towards a battling Ron and Malfoy.  
  
"Run, Hermione! Run!" Ron cried, shooting out curses. Yet, Malfoy hit him with a hard curse, and he fell screaming in agony. Malfoy stood over him, wand pointed straight between Ron's eyes, with an evil grin.  
  
"Goodbye, Weasley!"  
  
"Oh, no you don't!"  
  
Renee came up from behind at the last minute, throwing out a curse that hit Malfoy in the small of his back, making him double over.  
  
"GO! RON, GO!" Renee bellowed at him. Ron scrambled to his feet and ran off at top speed, catching up with Hermione where they hesitated.  
  
"GO!" Harry and Renee yelled at the same time.  
  
At that moment, Harry was knocked back down to his feet.  
  
"I'm so tired of this, Potter!" Voldemort screamed from behind.  
  
Harry coughed heavily, grabbing his chest and trying to catch his breath. He felt himself being lifted off the ground, coming face to face with his wife.  
  
"Let's end this now, Harry." She whispered.  
  
He nodded, and they turned to Voldemort, holding hands tightly and wands prepared. As Voldemort laughed, dramatically lifting his wand to counter them, Harry felt a great deal of power begin to well up and boil inside him. The air became dry and it seemed like the rain stopped for a moment. A dull glow began to surround himself and Renee, but they kept their gaze on Voldemort. He felt himself gather all the powers of magic exisiting in the universe, only growing stronger at Renee's connection. The air began a low hum and Voldemort suddenly stopped laughing.  
  
"Beware, Voldemort." Harry said, his voice an unearthly echo.  
  
"No..." Voldemort hissed.  
  
With a swing of their wands, the power inside Harry and Renee reached it's highest point. But as they cast out a brilliant bolt of light, making the air crack, they were both hit to the side by another force.  
  
Malfoy, his wand aimed at Harry and Renee with a face of hatred, was standing off to the side. Voldemort had been grazed by the awesome power Harry and Renee had managed to produce, and was reduced to a reeling figure on the wet street.  
  
"Malfoy!" Voldemort screamed. "Malfoy!"  
  
Yet, Malfoy stood unmoving, his wand still pointed at Harry and Renee, both panting off on the ground to the side.  
  
"Malfoy!!" He bellowed.  
  
Looking over at his master, Malfoy seemed to deliberate in his mind as to what he should do. A look of confusion and livid anger shook Voldemort, as he hobbled to his feet.  
  
"MALFOY!"  
  
With a last look at Harry, then Renee, Malfoy sneered and went off to Voldemort, both disapparating in the falling rain.  
  
  
Harry wasn't sure what exactly happened after Voldemort and Malfoy ran off. He was too worried looking over Renee, who had gone out cold from the massive power that she helped him produce, being his Etam Luos. Forgetting everything else, he performed a charm on her, making her weightless, and he disapparated on the spot.  
  
He knew that they ended up back at Dumbledore's. Sirius and Lupin both with stricken faces as they helped Harry settle Renee down in a bedroom. Everything else was a blur, for Harry did not leave her side, his focus on the love of his life.  
  
For a day and a half, Renee remained unconscious. Dumbledore couldn't allow, as much as he wanted to, for a doctor to come look over her. There was too much risk for them all. This made Harry upset, not understanding that Dumbledore would allow both his wife and his child to be injured without help. He simply said to Harry, that she's strong and would survive, as well as his baby. This did not make him feel better.  
  
When she finally awoke, Harry was overwelmed with relief. He nursed her back to health, before bringing her home. Sirius and Lupin actually helped around the house, as Harry continued to fuss over her constantly. For once, she did not insist that he didn't. Durring all this, Harry failed to remember about Ron and Hermione. So when they ended up on his doorstep a week later, he was hit with that realization.  
  
"Hello, Harry." Ron said, quietly. Hermione nodded with a weak smile.  
  
Without a word, Harry grabbed them inside. He then simply stared at them for a long while.  
  
"I'm sorry," He said.  
  
Ron looked at him dubiously.  
  
"What on earth for?"  
  
"For what the two of you had to go through, for us." Harry muttered, looking at the floor.  
  
Ron and Hermione sighed, together.  
  
"Oh, Harry... you know we would do it all over again in a heartbeat. What are friends for?" Hermione said, kindly.  
  
Harry looked up into their smiling faces and grabbed them in a hug.  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
After a long moment of silence, they parted.  
  
"How's Renee?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, she's fine..." Harry replied.  
  
"Baby alright?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
They all looked at each other, not knowing where to go from there.  
  
Suddenly, Sirius stumbled into the sitting room.  
  
"Er... Harry?"  
  
"What?" Harry asked, a slight squeak in his voice at Sirius's worried face.  
  
"I believe we have a situation..."  
  
"What?!" Harry shrieked.  
  
"Well, umm... Renee says it's time." Sirius looked at Harry uncertainly.  
  
"Time?" Ron and Hermione asked at the same time.  
  
"Oh, no..." Harry whispered, bolting out of the room.  
  
"Oh, boy." Ron gasped.  
  
"Literally." Sirius muttered.  
  
  
Chapter Ten: Timothy  
  
  
Ron had never seen Harry more nervous, except maybe when he was a champion in the Triwizard Tournament.   
  
"Harry, you are going to call a doctor, right?" He asked Harry, as he had dashed out of his bedroom to find more blankets. Harry stopped dead, nearly dropping what he had in his hands.  
  
"Er... er... oh, God! I never thought of that!"  
  
Ron looked at him like he was stupid.  
  
"Never thought of- Harry! What did you think you were going to do? Deliver the baby yourself?!" He scolded.  
  
Sirius and Lupin looked at Harry with simular looks.  
  
"What am I going to do? I don't know of any doctors, that we can trust anyway..."  
  
"Harry, who has she been seeing for medical treatment since she got pregnant?!" Hermione asked shrilly.  
  
"Well, Madame Pomfrey... but she's in America right now helping out with a hospital in Montana. It'll take too long to contact her, not to mention apprating there." Harry moaned.  
  
"Isn't there anyone else?" Lupin asked him.  
  
Harry shook his head. Ron groaned.  
  
Suddenly, a hopeful look on Harry's face made Ron step back slightly.  
  
"Hermione? Do you think-?"  
  
"Oh, no.. Harry, that's one thing I never read up on. I doubt I could be of any help to her, as much as I want to." Hermione shook her head, sadly.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Gosh, Harry... that's not my field."  
  
"Lupin?"  
  
"Do you know how dangerous women are while giving birth? I'd rather not..."  
  
Harry's face fell and panic soon followed. Guilt washed over Ron, but he was no more qualified to deliver a baby than anyone else in the room.  
  
Suddenly, there was an abrupt knock at the front door. Everyone stood stalk still, slowly pulling out their wands. Sirius brushed himself forward, Lupin at his heels, and they went to the front door. Looking outside, there was a look of such shock on Sirius's face that he nearly dropped his wand.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry asked, his voice small and worried. Ron put himself in front of Hermione.  
  
Sirius opened the door, making Harry and Ron fidget. Standing in the doorway, beyond Sirius, was a feminine figure outlined against the dusk. Stepping back, Sirius let the woman through, and Harry really did drop the blankets in his hand. Ron looked from Harry, to the woman, then to Sirius and Lupin. Each one of them had looks of disbelief.  
  
"Harry, who...?" Ron whispered to him, but Harry was slowly walking towards the woman. She stepped into the light of the house and he saw that she was rather tall. Her hair was an amber brown, smooth and long, curving with her perfectly proportioned body. Large, blue eyes reflected the light kindly in them, and she had a comforting smile.  
  
"Hello, Harry. My have you grown into a stunning young man since I saw you last, so, so long ago." Her voice was like music, and she reached out with a cream colored hand to twist a lock of Harry's messy hair.  
  
"Rose? Rose Fergison?" Harry whispered, with disbelief.  
  
Ron stared hard. He never heard or seen of her before.  
  
She nodded with a slight laugh, then turned to Sirius, who had a completely shocked look about him.  
  
"Hello, Sirius..." Rose whispered.  
  
"Is it really you, Rose?" He muttered.  
  
She walked close to him, reaching out for his hand. Sirius took it and her head sagged to her chest.  
  
"Oh, yes... I'm afraid it is."  
  
Sirius looked as if he had so many questions to ask. Ron held onto Hermione, who was giving the woman an astonished look.  
  
"Harry?!"  
  
Renee called from the bedroom, making Harry nearly dance in place, not knowing what to do. Rose broke herself from Sirius's hand.  
  
"I believe you need help, Harry..." She said to him, walking to his side. "I think I can be of some assistance."  
  
Everyone stared at her, and Harry began to lead her into the bedroom without question. There was no doubt in her voice what she had come to do, and they closed the door behind them, leaving the three men and Hermione to exchange looks of question.   
  
  
Dusk turned to night, minutes to hours. Sirius leaned up against the window at the front of the house, occasionally looking out the window as if waiting for someone. Lupin busied himself with studying a board of checkers, which was obviously Renee's. This left Ron to sit, uncertainly, next to Hermione in the living room. He tried to read copies of the Daily Prophet, but his mind kept wandering. Deep down, just like he always was, he was jealous of Harry. What he was going through now would be one of his most happiest days of his life. Ron did not have a single one, that he could remember. He would look over at Hermione, who was flipping through a book of drawings done by famous American wizard artists, and long to ask her what he had tried to ask so many times but failed to succeed at.  
  
For another hour, as he watched Harry run out of the room for only the third time that evening and rushed back, Ron made up his mind. As the grandfather clock chimed midnight, he practically fell to the floor, harder than he wanted to, making Hermione jump.  
  
"Ron! Are you ok?" She asked, leaning over to see him fight his robes and get on his knees. He put a dead set look on his face, pulled out the ring that had stayed in his pocket for so many years, and took her now shaking hand. Hermione's eyes were wide.  
  
"Hermione... I don't care what happens in the next ten seconds, I don't care who comes stumbling through the door, I don't care if Voldemort walks up behind me and threatens my life, I don't care if this very house falls down to rubble around us... and I don't care how frightened I am right now. But what I do care about... is you. And I do care, that you answer the following question with all honesty and with all your heart. Hermione? Would you be my wife?"  
  
Hermione was like stone. Her eyes were as wide as they could go and a mix of pure joy, shock, and disbelief was visible on her face. He watched her nervously for what seemed like forever, until her head began to nod slowly.  
  
"Oh... oh, Ron!" She then promptly burst into tears, falling into his arms, and he couldn't help but fall apart too. He pulled away just enough to slip the ring that he so long ago found perfect for her, onto her trembling finger.  
  
"I take that as a yes," Said a voice behind them.  
  
Ron turned just in time to see Sirius pull his head from the archway, Lupin grinning mischievously as he too, pulled out of sight.  
****  
  
  
Harry's world stood still. Time stopped.  
  
Never did he think he could be more happy in a single moment, never did he think anything could match his marriage with the woman he loved. But now, something just as special happened, and his eyes began to well with tears as he saw his son for the first time.  
  
Wrapped in blankets, cradled in Renee's arms, was a small tuft of black hair. Harry could not stop smiling.  
  
"Congratulations, Harry..." Rose said, touching his shoulder gently, and she left the room.  
  
They were alone in their bedroom a moment, and Renee looked up with tired, yet joyful eyes.  
  
"Thank you, Harry,"  
  
They kissed, and the baby stirred. His eyes opened to reveal a rich blue color, and he stared at Harry with such innocence.  
  
"Hello, Timothy." He whispered, kissing the baby gently on his forehead.  
  
The door opened softly, and everyone outside peeked in. Harry smiled and nodded, and they all filed quietly into the room with broad grins. Sirius took him by the shoulder and stared into his eyes.  
  
"Congratulations, son."  
  
Harry beamed, hugging him.  
  
Hermione was hugging Renee, smiling down on the baby. Ron took Harry in a hug.  
  
"Way to go, Harry!"  
  
"Ron, we would like you to be his Godfather." Harry said, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, Harry... I'm honored." Ron gasped.  
  
"And Hermione, we'd like you to be his Godmother." Renee told Hermione, making her look at the two of them with surprise.  
  
"I don't know what to say..." She whispered.  
  
Everyone fell silent, and Lupin walked over to look proudly at the small baby in Renee's arms.  
  
"What's his full name?" He asked.  
  
"Timothy Harry Potter." Renee announced, smiling at Harry. He felt lighter than air, and everyone nodded happily.  
  
"Welcome to the world, Timothy!" Hermione stroked the baby's fine, black hair.  
  
"We better go, let the new parents be. They've had a long night." Rose Fergison said quietly from the back. With last goodbyes, everyone left the room, except Rose. Harry walked over to her.  
  
"I don't know how to thank you enough... you've done so much for me." He said, looking at the floor.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it. It was my pleasure, one of the things I enjoy most about life. Introducing new ones to the world, no matter how bleak that world may be." She streched out her hand and touched his face.  
  
"You'll be a fine father, just like your own."   
  
Harry felt a tear run down his cheek.  
  
"Chin up, Harry. They're watching you now, as they always have. They witnessed it all, and I'm sure they are so very proud."  
  
She smiled at him, then walked over to Renee.  
  
"You need rest now, you've had a long, long night. Both of you. I will take the little one so you can sleep now." Rose took the bundle of blankets, and even though Harry was not holding him, he felt Renee's maternal bond hesitate and argue as she let him go. But he trusted Rose, and knew that his son would be alright.  
  
However, his will to hold his son overcame him, no matter how tired he was.  
  
"Rose, I appreciate it... but, do you think-?"  
  
She looked at him with understanding, holding the baby in her arms gently. Hesitating a moment, giving Harry an "are you sure?" expression, she handed the sleeping bundle over to his outstreched arms.  
  
"Be careful, and try to sleep... your wife has already," She pointed to Renee, who after a long labor, was completely out.  
  
Nodding, he smiled as Rose left the room, gently closing the door behind her. He then looked down at his sleeping son. It seemed that the slightest movement could brake such a delicate package. Harry slowly walked over to a chair near the bed and sat down, wiping the black hair from his son's forehead. He looked just like him and Harry felt tears flowling freely now, and he made no effort to stop.  
  
Was this how his mother and father felt? Was this how he looked as a baby? Without a scar to torment him on his forehead? Life took on a whole new importance for Harry, as he stared down at the sleeping figure. He would do anything for his son and his family. He would not let Voldemort destroy Timothy's life the way he had so twisted Harry's.  
  
Harry bent down and kissed his son again, softly, so as not to wake him. He felt something inside him, deep down, tell him that his son was something special. Like himself, he had a role in the downfall of the Dark Arts. Harry's instincts were telling him that his son would be as great, and he would have his own enemy to face. Yet, it would be different. Harry would be there to guide him.  
  
"You are the break in the darkness, Timothy." Harry whispered, his eyes drooping slowly and throwing his head back to the chair. He soon fell asleep, with his son in his arms.  
  
  
Four months past, and Harry stood beside a beaming Ron at an outdoor alter. He glanced to his right to see Renee, dressed in a maid of honor's gown, flowers woven into her long, brown hair. Looking out at the small congregation, he could see Mrs. Weasley, tears in her eyes, and with his son in her arms. Timothy had grown into a bright eyed and healthy baby boy, his eyes still a brilliant blue, just like his mother's.  
  
Ron's brothers stood side by side to Harry's left. Ginny and some of Hermione's friends from work were to the right of Renee. Sirius and Lupin were towards the back of the rows of chairs in front of them. Hermione's parents were teary eyed as well, sitting on the other side... some of her other realitives looking especially giddy, most likely with the thought of sitting across from wizards and witches.  
  
It was an unnaturally warm October evening, and the sun was peaking through a whole Forrest of trees that surrounded the ceremony. Professor Dumbledore, as he had for Harry's wedding, proclaimed Ron and Hermione... finally... married. Cheers broke out in the small crowd, Ron's brothers shooting off fireworks. Percy clapped pompously, but he had a rare, proud look in his eyes. Mrs. Weasley broke out into sobs, happily, ramming her head into Mr. Weasley's shoulder with Sirius running up to take Timothy from her arms before he was squashed. The baby simply giggled and waved at Sirius's chin playfully, Sirius grinning shyly.  
  
When Ron and Hermione ran down the isle, Harry ceremoniously took Renee lovingly in his arm. They walked after the newly weds, glancing at each other happily, remembering their own wedding. His life was so full of happiness at that moment, that it was hard to imagine ever feeling lonely and miserable. As the reception began, Harry and Renee went up to Sirius, who was playing with Timothy on his lap.  
  
"Not a peep out of this one, through the whole thing." Sirius said, ruffling Timothy's now messy black hair. "Nope, it was Lupin I had to keep from squirming."  
  
Harry and Renee laughed, and Renee took their son from Sirius's arms.  
  
"He's like his father... quiet, until he has a real reason to start mayhem. Believe me, the two of them combined can be quite a handful. Just wait 'till he walks!"  
  
Harry blushed and Sirius laughed, almost sadly. He could tell that he was remembering his father, James, and himself as a baby.  
  
"Well, I'm starved. I think I'll go start on the buffet... coming?" Sirius began to walk off and looked back at them.  
  
"Oh yes! I hope they took my adivce for putting chicken fingers on the menu, that's my favorite!" Renee giggled, trying to smooth out Timothy's hair but, just like Harry's, it was stubbornly wild. She sighed and began to walk off, but Harry did not move.  
  
"Renee?"  
  
She looked back, Timothy smiling an innocent smile as he tugged at her long, brown hair.  
  
"Emm? Aren't you coming too?"  
  
Harry looked at her, then glanced around. The party had moved off towards the reception area. They were alone amongst the trees, dusk begining to filter out the light. Torches blazed atop high wooden sticks, creating a powerful glow around Harry.  
  
Renee's expression was hard to read to Harry, for he wasn't sure what exactly he wanted. All he knew was that he wanted to be alone with his son for a moment. Through his bond with his wife, his Etam Luos, he could tell that she sensed this. Without any question, with a mix of understanding and wonder on her face, she gently handed over Timothy to Harry. The baby refused to let go of her hair, and with a small smile, she gently pulled his little hand from the lock he had. Harry leaned over and kissed her affectionately, she returned the gesture and then kissed her son.  
  
"It's begining to get real cool," She whispered. "Don't be too long... he has to eat soon, anyway."  
  
Harry nodded and watched her turn with a smile and leave. He stared at the woman he loved for a long time, until the darkness of the woods enveloped her from view. Timothy fidgeted in his arms, and Harry looked down at him to see his eyes looking out where she had gone longingly. He lifted him up, to eye level so that Timothy could see right into Harry's eyes. The baby instantly brightened at the sight of his father and Harry beamed at him.  
  
"Let's go for a walk, shall we?"  
  
Cradling Timothy gently in his arms, Harry walked past the brilliantly lit torches of fire and through the huge oak trees of the forrest. He soon came upon a clearing at the top of a cliff, which overlooked miles of hilly grassland. The grey clouds that were resident in the sky for so long seemed less ominous than before, like it had when Harry married Renee six years prior. He stared out at the large vista for a long time, holding Timothy close who was still and content in his arms.  
  
There was a sudden beam of light, and Harry saw a break in the grey clouds near the horizon. The sun, colors of dark orange, yellow, red, and violet, peaked through for the first time in ages. Harry smiled and looked down at his son, his little blue eyes reflecting the light merrily. He felt the wind pick up, and it blew around him, ruffling at his hair. Timothy stirred a bit, looking up at him with interest.  
  
"Times are changing yet again, Timothy." Harry whispered, looking back up at the sun who was fighting to stay visible.  
  
"Indeed they are,"  
  
Harry turned to see Renee, her hands folded in front of her at her waist. She looked at him with a deep understanding, a look of powerful emotion on her face. He nodded, and looked back down at Timothy, who had taken notice of Renee and began to coo. Renee walked to their side and caressed his soft skin, then reached up to cradle Harry's cheek in her palm. He leaned into it, feeling warmth with her touch. She then put her arms around him, stroking Timothy's hair with maternal love.  
  
"The worst has yet to come," He whispered, not directly at her, but as if telling the world.  
  
Renee nodded grimly, then smiled sadly at Timothy.  
  
"Our son is no ordinary wizardling," He muttered, a slight grin on his face.  
  
"His father is no ordinary wizard, either." Renee looked up, smiling.  
  
They looked at each other, then down at Timothy who was looking at his parents with wonderous eyes.  
  
"He has a role in the downfall of the Dark Arts." Harry frowned.  
  
Renee said nothing at first, continuing to run her hand through Timothy's black hair. She then looked up at the sun, which was now only a sliver in the grey overcast, and Harry followed her gaze.  
  
"We have our own destiny, and Timothy has another. With the end of one era, starts another. He holds the final part, for he is the break in the darkness, and when he comes of age... the magical world will see evil like it has been no more."  
  
Entwined together, their shadows casted in the vanishing light, Harry and Renee Potter, holding their son, looked out into the distance. Harry could feel the hatred of their arch enemy seethe over the countryside, and Renee sensed it as well. For the final battle was yet to come, for them at least. Timothy Potter will have his own battle, but his parents still have to face their own destiny, first.  
  
  
The fight continues... to the last battle. But the end, is merely the beginning.  
  
  
A/N: Yes, honestly this is my favorite fic of all the whole Renee Chronicles. I really hope you enjoyed it. Don't be sad though, there is one more series in the Renee Chronicles after this one entitled "Battle Of Destiny", and more after that! Go check them out!  
Bye now!  
~OrcaPotter 


End file.
